Magic Forbidden
by Loralita
Summary: Dans un monde où la pratique de la magie est un crime, une princesse caractérielle va se faire kidnapper par une guilde clandestine. Rencontrant de nouvelles personnes, le petit monde de Lucy va être bouleversé. Mais elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et compte bien le faire comprendre à ses ravisseurs... de manière bruyante !
1. Chapter 1

Et voici ma première fanfic sur Fairy Tail ! Elle est quasiment terminée sur mon ordi, donc je mettrais des mise à jour assez régulièrement.  
C'est la première fois que je beug autant pour un titre, donc on va rester sur un truc tout bête, **Magic Forbidden**.

Hope you'll enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 01 : Attaque

La princesse Lucy se baladait dans les immenses couloirs du château. Ses cheveux dorés volaient autour de son joli visage pâle ; sa longue robe rose pleine de froufrou caressait ses chevilles à chaque pas ; ses multiples bracelets tintaient au rythme de sa démarche déterminée. Un immense sourire était accroché à son visage à la pensée de la soirée à venir. Aujourd'hui, c'était son 18eme anniversaire ; et si une grande fête était évidemment prévue, un évènement plus important encore allait se produire. La princesse était tellement impatiente qu'elle aurait pu se mettre à sautiller. Elle arriva finalement dans ses appartements. Tout respirait le luxe, les meubles en bois étaient gravés d'or ; les couverts et chandeliers étaient en argent massif ; les oreillers et les couvertures en soie la plus pure. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une jeune femme avec le sourire le plus doux qui puisse exister.

_- __Bon anniversaire, princesse_, dit la jeune servante d'une voix mélodieuse.

- _Merci beaucoup Mirajane. Il est sur que ça va être le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie. Il me faut une tenue incroyable._

_- Evidemment, princesse. Je vais m'occuper de ça tout de suite_.

Mirajane était sa suivante personnelle. Elle s'occupait de tout pour la princesse : repas, tenue, habillage, maquillage, lavage… Lucy regardait sa servante s'affairer et les cheveux blancs qui tombaient en cascade autour de ses épaules. Ils paraissaient tellement doux qu'elle avait toujours voulu les toucher ; mais elle était une princesse et les princesses ne font pas ce genre de choses.

_- __Que dîtes-vous de cette robe, princesse ?_

_- Non, je l'ai portée au bal du printemps il y a trois mois._

_- Vous avez raison. Et celle-ci ?_

_- Non, la couleur est moche._

_- Vous l'avez pourtant reçu la semaine dernière._

_- Et bien, je ne l'aime plus. Une autre._

Et la présentation de tenues toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres continua pendant près d'une heure, mais aucune ne plaisait à la difficile princesse. Finalement, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs découvrit la robe qui plu enfin à la blonde. C'était une robe bleue pale, avec des nœuds un peu partout, des papillons autour du décolleté et des froufrous au bas de la robe.

_- __Elle est parfaite ! Je veux la mettre tout de suite ! Aide-moi, Mirajane._

Et les deux femmes s'occupèrent de changer la robe. Lucy s'admira enfin dans le miroir en pied de sa chambre, lorsqu'elle vit le trou de mites dans la robe au-dessus de sa hanche gauche. Elle se mit à hurler, des larmes coulant à torrent. Mirajane n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que les lourdes portes étaient enfoncés et que trois personnes entraient, les armes à la main. L'homme aux cheveux verts qui semblaient être le chef s'approcha de la princesse qui pleurait à genoux, toujours soupçonneux.

- _Princesse, que vous arrive-t-il ? On vous a attaqué ?_

_- Nooooooon… Bwais bwa wobe… elle est morte !_ tenta-t-elle d'articuler.

- _Quoi ? Qui est mort ?_ hurla l'homme masqué.

- _Non, vous faites erreur, rectifia Mirajane, son sourire toujours sur le visage. Il s'agit de la robe de la princesse. Elle est malheureusement trouée, et c'est celle qu'elle voulait porter ce soir._

Les trois gardes du corps personnels de la princesse se regardèrent en silence. Ils savaient très bien que la princesse pouvait être capricieuse et légèrement à fleur de peau, mais là… La seule femme de l'équipe s'agenouilla auprès de la pleureuse qui avait gardé son visage dans les mains.

_- Princesse, cessez donc de pleurer pour ça. C'est indigne de vous !_

Lucy releva le visage pour croiser le regard d'Evergreen. Elle avait toujours eu peur de ce regard froid et glacial, elle avait l'impression qu'elle aurait pu la changer en pierre. Mais pourtant seul ce regard dur arrivait à lui redonner des forces. Elle essuya ses yeux et se redressa. Elle regarda les trois soldats.

_- __Pardonnez moi de vous avoir inquiéter Fried, Bixrow et Evergreen._

_- Ce n'est rien, princesse,_ sourit Fried.

Ils allaient ressortir lorsqu'une cloche se fit entendre.

_- Alerte ! Alerte ! Un mage s'est introduit dans le château ! Alerte !_

Immédiatement, Bixrow se jeta sur Lucy, Evergreen couru fermer les volets tandis que Fried barricadait la porte. Mirajane apporta et alluma des bougies afin de les éclairer dans l'obscurité. Lucy, morte de peur, tentait de ne rien montrer.

- _Qu'est ce qu'un mage peut bien venir faire dans l'enceinte du château ?_ demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

_- __Surement tenter une attaque suicide sur le roi,_ répondit froidement Evergreen.

- _Vous savez surement que des guildes de magie clandestines sévissent un peu partout dans le royaume de Fiore,_ s'enquit Fried.

Lucy se contenta d'un signe de tête. Bien sur qu'elle avait entendu parler des ces hors-la-loi qui défiaient les lois de son père.

_- __Nous avons beau les traquer, ils reviennent toujours._

_- C'est une bonne chose que la magie soit interdite,_ annonça Bixrow. _Avec elle, n'importe qui pourrait prendre le pouvoir ou faire sa propre loi. Ces gens là ne comprennent pas que les lois du roi sont faites pour protéger le peuple._

Ils restèrent dans le noir pendant près de 30 minutes avant que Fried ne se décide à aller aux nouvelles.

Lorsqu'il revint, il arborait un sourire satisfait.

_- Le mage a été attrapé. Il sera exécuté demain matin._

Lucy soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers Mirajane qui la regardait avec le même sourire bienveillant.

Dans une des geôles du château, un mage aux cheveux rose tournait en rond tout en rouspétant contre un certain exhibitionniste.

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plait. Je posterais la suite d'ici deux trois jours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 02 : Le bal

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant le début de la soirée. Tous les invités étaient rassemblés dans la salle de bal. Il y avait des ducs, des comtes, et même des princes. Lucy regardait tous ces gens qui s'étaient déplacés pour elle avec satisfaction. Pour son 18eme anniversaire, elle allait devoir choisir son époux, le futur roi du royaume de Fiore. Et elle avait hâte. Elle avait une préférence pour ce prince blond aux yeux bleus. Sa cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil lui donnait un air sauvage et charmant à la fois. Elle l'avait rencontré quelques fois déjà, il s'appelait Sting Eucliff et il était tout à fait son genre. Et surtout il était du même rang social qu'elle. La musique s'éleva et Mirajane commença à chanter. Elle possédait la plus belle voix du royaume et ne donnait de représentation que lors de l'anniversaire de la princesse. Les joues de Lucy rosirent de bonheur et de fierté. Tout ça rien que pour elle !

Finalement elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre les portes. A son apparition tous se tournèrent vers la princesse dans sa somptueuse robe bleue (d'une façon ou d'une autre, Mirajane avait réussi à la réparer). En fixant droit devant elle, elle descendit les escaliers avec grâce, comme doit le faire une princesse. Au pied des escaliers, l'attendait son premier cavalier, un baron du nom de Léon Bastia. Un joli garçon également, mais peut être trop froid à son goût. Elle lui prit la main et il l'entraina sur la piste de danse au milieu des invités. Puis un autre couple les rejoint, et un second, jusqu'à ce que la salle soit rempli de rire et de joie.

Du coin de l'œil, la princesse Lucy remarqua que ses gardes du corps, ainsi que tous les autres soldats, se tenaient aux aguets. Pensaient-ils que la menace du mage de cet après-midi était encore présente ? Mais elle n'y pensa plus lorsque Sting vint remplacer son cavalier. Elle lui sourit encore plus qu'aux autres et se laissa porter dans ses bras au rythmes de la musique.

- _Vous êtes radieuse ce soir. Votre coiffure est somptueuse._

- _N'est-ce pas ? Mirajane a passé plus d'une heure à la faire._

Ses cheveux dorés étaient tressés savamment, lui faisant une couronne tout autour de la tête. Elle replongea ses yeux dans ceux du prince. Oui décidemment, c'est lui qu'elle voulait.

La musique s'arrêta soudainement et tous les regards se portèrent de nouveaux sur les portes. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent et le roi apparut, suivi par son général Gildarts. Ils descendirent dans le silence, et le roi se dirigea vers sa fille, la foule s'écartant à son passage. Lucy tomba à genoux, savant ce qui allait suivre, et baissa la tête.

- _Joyeux anniversaire, mon héritière, dit-il d'un ton éteint._

Il plaça sur la tête blonde un magnifique diadème qui avait appartenu à sa mère défunte. Lucy en avait les larmes aux yeux. Puis le souverain alla s'installer sur son trône, tandis que le général se plaçait en peu en retrait, derrière lui. D'un mouvement du roi la musique reprit, et Lucy se remit à danser mais avec un nouveau cavalier.

Et cela continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne. A l'entente de la cloche, le cœur de Lucy accéléra. Ses prétendants allaient enfin faire leur demande en mariage. Ses doigts se tordaient dans tous les sens, signe d'un grand stress. Et si Sting ne se déclarait pas ? Et s'il n'avait pas envie de l'épouser ? Et s'il n'était venu que pour s'amuser ? Elle ferait un scandale. Mais elle vit son reflet dans une vitre et son stress disparut instantanément. Qui n'aurait pas envie d'épouser une beauté pareille, et qui plus est, princesse héritière ? Personne !

Tous les invités se dirigèrent vers le balcon, la princesse en tête. Elle se plaça dos à la rambarde et regarda la ligne de prétendants qui se formaient devant elle. Son regard chercha Sting, elle le trouva rapidement et il semblait encore plus beau sous le clair de lune. Lucy sentit son visage chauffer à la vue du jeune homme.

- _Lucy ! Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas digne d'une princesse d'être perturbé par un homme,_ chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le premier prétendant s'avança de quelques pas vers elle, posa un genou au sol et tendit un bras vers elle.

- _Princesse Lucy, vous êtes l'incarnation même de la beauté. Une rose ne pourrait tenir aucune comparaison avec vous. Même la lune lorsqu'elle est total parait moins brillante à côté de vos yeux…_

Lucy papillonna des yeux, incroyablement flattée. La soirée qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie était finalement en train de se dérouler. Des hommes tous de haut social qui se battait pour l'avoir. Elle adorait ça.

Dans une des geôles du château, le mage aux cheveux rose rongeait les barreaux de la porte de sa prison, des flammèches s'échappant de sa bouche.

Ce fut finalement au tour de Sting de se rapprocher. Il posa également son genou à terre, et les yeux fixés à ceux de la princesse, il ouvrit la bouche. Et une explosion retentit. Les gens se mirent à crier et voulurent retourner à l'intérieur mais une personne entourée de flamme apparut dans l'encadrement des grandes portes en verre.

- _Bwahaha ! Je vais tous vous casser la gueule ! Venez-vous battre !_

Le mage s'était échappé de la prison. Tous les soldats se jetèrent sur lui mais d'un coup de poing enflammé, il les envoya s'assommer contre les murs.

- _Vous n'êtes que des minables !_ hurla de nouveau l'assaillant.

Fried, Bixrow et Evergreen se précipitèrent autour de Lucy, mais ce ne fit qu'attirer l'attention du mage. Zigzaguant à travers les invités, il arriva bientôt devant les gardes du corps. Sting posa sa main sur l'épaule du mage aux cheveux rose.

- _Ne t'approche pas de la princesse Lucy !_

Il tira une épée, mais il se reçu un coup de point dans le ventre qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Lucy tremblait de peur. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir, mais elle avait confiance en ses gardes du corps.

Le mage sauta, des flammes parcourant ses jambes et ses bras. Il sauta haut, plus haut que ce qu'il est humainement possible de faire. Mais il n'était pas vraiment humain.

- _Un chasseur de dragon_, souffla Evergreen, angoissée.

L'homme retombât directement entre la princesse et ses gardes du corps.

- _Salut,_ dit-il très joyeusement.

Lucy hurla et Fried tenta de le transpercer de son épée. L'inconnu esquiva l'attaque facilement et voulu lui donner un coup de poing. Mais en prenant de l'élan, il assomma la princesse de son coude et cette dernière bascula dans le vide. Les quatre personnes regardèrent la scène, les yeux exorbités.

- _La boulette…,_ murmura le mage pour lui-même.

Et tendit que les gardes du corps s'égosillaient d'horreur, le chasseur de dragon se lança dans le vide lui aussi.

* * *

Fin du second chapitre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : La guilde Fairy Tail**

Lucy tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, étourdie. Que s'était-il passer ? Ses souvenirs étaient flous… Elle se souvenait de Sting, et après… d'une attaque de magie… Oula elle avait du abuser du vin pendant son anniversaire.

- _Beuuuuh… Je suis malade… On arrive quand ?_ demanda une voix suppliante qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et face à elle se trouvait le mage de son rêve, allongé sur une banquette, le visage vert. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, elle n'était même plus au palais. Elle était à présent dans une voiture qui la transportait on ne sait où. Et elle hurla encore une fois.

- _Et merde. Elle est réveillée_, se plaignit une deuxième voix._ Ne bouge pas Erza, je m'en occupe_

Un homme apparut. Il était brun, les sourcils froncés. Mais surtout, il était en sous-vêtement. Lucy rougit, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme si peu habillé. Celui-ci l'ignora totalement, son regard posé sur le malade.

- _Arrête ton cinéma, Natsu, on arrive bientôt,_ dit-il tout en lui donnant un léger coup de pied dans les jambes.

- _Ne me… touche… pas… Le glaçon !_ réussi à répliquer maladroitement le Natsu en question.

- _Pfff. Quant à toi…_, annonça le brun en se tournant vers la princesse.

La jeune femme le voyait s'approcher d'elle avec angoisse. Il abattit son poing sur la paroi tout près de son visage, menaçant.

- _Ca serait bien que tu ne fasses pas de bruits, compris !_

Pour seule réponse, elle s'évanouit.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps, elle avait dormi, mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, elle était seule dans la voiture qui ne bougeait plus à présent. Sans faire de bruit, elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle y vit l'homme brun qui était maintenant habillé et l'homme rose qui faisait des pompes tout en souriant. Elle aperçu également une femme à la longue chevelure pourpre qui semblait manger un gâteau. C'était le moment ou jamais pour s'enfuir. Tout doucement, elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit en silence. Toujours sans aucun bruit, elle descendit du véhicule et s'éloigna du trio à tâtons. Pensant qu'elle était assez loin, elle se mit à courir. Mais c'était sans compter sa longue robe de bal et ses chaussures faites exclusivement pour une danse lente. Elle se vautra majestueusement par terre, attirant l'attention de ses ravisseurs.

- _Grey ! Natsu !_ hurla la femme.

Lucy se releva aussi vite qu'elle put et recommença à courir. Mais un arbre se glaça entièrement juste en face d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder en arrière. Elle vit le dénommé Natsu foncer à toute allure sur elle et la renversa violemment. Ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres, avant de se stabiliser, lui au-dessus d'elle. Il lui tenait fermement les bras de ses mains et les jambes de ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas bouger, mais elle pouvait encore hurler. Et elle ne s'en priva pas.

- _Lâchez-moi, bande de dégénérés ! Vous vous rendez compte de qui je suis ? Je suis la princesse héritière de Fiore ! Si vous ne me libérez pas tout de suite, vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure ! Lâchez-moi !_

Elle tenta de se libérer, mais même lorsque Natsu se releva, et elle par la même occasion, elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. Le mage la fit basculer en travers de ses épaules, un bras ayant crocheté ses jambes, tandis qu'il gardait les deux mains de la princesse dans sa main libre. Elle commença à crier du plus fort qu'elle pouvait dans l'oreille la plus proche. Natsu commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de son boucan.

- _Bien rattrapé, Natsu,_ le complimenta la femme.

- _Ouais, par contre elle me casse les oreilles._

Voyant que ça marchait, Lucy redoubla d'efforts et donna tout ce qu'elle avait. Les trois ravisseurs grimacèrent et la femme surement nommée Erza s'approcha d'elle, le regard malveillant. Son armure protégeait parfaitement le haut de son corps, tandis qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple jupe. Elle ne semblait pas dangereuse à première vu, mais son regard fit trembler Lucy.

- _Je m'en occupe !_

Et bientôt elle fut saucissonnée avec des cordes sorties de nulle part, surement la magie. Elle avait bâillonné la princesse bruyante avec plusieurs morceaux de tissu, juste pour être sur. Les trois mages admirèrent leur travail, et pendant qu'ils se frappaient les mains, la jeune princesse tomba par terre, le nez dans la poussière. Cette fois ce fut l'homme brun, surement Grey, qui la releva et la porta jusqu'à la voiture.

- _On repart les gars,_ déclara Erza qui semblait être le chef du petit groupe.

- _Noon ! S'il vous plait !_ désespéra le mage rose.

- T'as qu'à marcher, l'allumette. On est plus très loin.

- Super ! Happy tu m'accompagnes ?

Lucy essaya de regarder autour d'elle, pour voir qui était la quatrième personne qu'elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu. A travers la porte encore ouverte, elle entendit une petite voix. Presque une voix d'enfant. Et pendant tout le reste du trajet, elle tenta de se persuader qu'elle n'avait pas vu de chat… bleu… avec des ailes…

- _Erza. Grey. Pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi la princesse est attachée de cette manière ?_ demanda un tout petit et tout vieux monsieur.

- _Elle a essayé de s'enfuir sur le chemin, c'était plus sur comme ça,_ expliqua Erza.

- _Allons, c'est une princesse, elle n'a pas besoin d'autant de bâillon. Bienvenue à Fairy Tail, princesse Lucy_

Il s'avança gentiment vers elle, tandis que la prisonnière le fusillait du regard. Erza et Grey se bouchèrent les oreilles d'avance pendant que le maître détachait les tissus. Un hurlement se fit entendre avant de passer aux menaces et injures.

- _Vous n'êtes que des saligauds ! C'est un crime de porter la main sur une personne de sang royal ! Je vous ferais tous décapiter ! Vous verrez, vous serez bientôt tous en prison ! Mon père et le prince Sting vont arriver ! Et vous ne connaissez pas encore Fried, Bixrow et Evergreen ! Ils vont vous couper en deux tous autant que vous êtes ! Et maintenant… DETACHEZ MOI !_

* * *

Voila le troisième chapitre...

Je me demande s'ils ne sont pas un peu courts...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 04 : Fairy Tail, la suite**

Quelqu'un avait rapidement empêché la princesse de parler en la bâillonnant de nouveau et bientôt tous les membres de Fairy Tail s'éloignèrent d'elle pour reprendre leurs activités. Lucy en profita pour tous les étudier afin de tous les remémorer. Elle avait entendu parler de Fairy Tail, il s'agissait de la plus importante guilde de mages. Ils causaient beaucoup de problèmes aux soldats de son père.

Il y avait une fille qui devait avoir son âge mais qui était minuscule. Elle lisait un livre sous le regard attentif d'un homme effrayant, le visage plein de piercings. Un peu plus loin, une autre fille aux cheveux bleus bavait d'admirations devant Grey, qui était de nouveau torse nu. A la même table, une fille brune à demi nu buvait à même un tonneau sous les acclamations d'un géant qui avait les cheveux blancs. D'ailleurs, ces cheveux lui rappelaient ceux de Mirajane et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Au fond de la salle, se trouvait le vieux monsieur qui avait voulu être sympathique avec elle, il discutait avec un homme blond absolument effrayant.

Son exploration prit fin quand quelqu'un se gratta la gorge à côté d'elle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit chat noir adorable. Elle avait toujours adoré les chats et aurait voulu prendre celui-ci dans ses bras. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à parler.

- _Princesse. C'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous. Je m'excuse au nom de toute la guilde pour la façon dont vous êtes traité actuellement. Malheureusement vous êtes notre unique solution. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, appelez moi. Je me nomme Panther Lily._

Et il partit sur ces mots, trottinant sur ses pattes arrière. Les yeux de la blonde étaient totalement révulsés. Elle qui croyait avoir tout vu et tout connaitre n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Les portes du bâtiment s'ouvrirent et elle espéra voir arriver une armée de soldats, mais seulement une petite fille tenant un chat dans ses bras s'avança. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle aurait voulu lui crier de partir, que c'était dangereux, mais seulement de vagues sons sortaient de sa bouche. Seulement, tous les gens présents se tournèrent vers elle et l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. La princesse sentit une nausée lui monter. Même des enfants pratiquaient la magie ! Personnes ne respectaient les lois ou quoi ! Elle vit que Grey la pointait du doigt et la petite sautilla par jusqu'à elle.

- _Salut ! Je m'appelle Wendy. Et voici Carla._

Elle fit une pause, attendant peut-être une réponse. Puis elle se reprit.

- _Alors comme ça tu es une vraie princesse ? C'est super. Ca doit être génial de vivre dans un château. Ma maman, Grandine, m'a souvent raconté des histoires de princes et de princesses. Dis, tu t'es déjà faite secourir par un prince ?_

Elle semblait réellement attendre une réponse. Lucy se ne pu que lever les yeux en signe d'exaspération. La petite aux cheveux bleus foncés se retourna vers le reste de la salle.

- _Maître ! Je peux enlever ce qu'elle a sur la bouche ?_

_-__Non, Wendy. Elle hurle trop fort._

_-__Et si elle promet de ne plus crier ? Dis, princesse, tu promets de ne pas crier si je t'enlève ça ?_

Lucy hocha la tête. Non seulement elle était dans une position inconfortable mais en plus elle commençait à avoir mal à la gorge à force de hurler. La petite Wendy eut vite fait de libérer sa bouche et elle prit une grande inspiration. Tout le monde s'apprêtait à se couvrir les oreilles, mais elle se contenta de parler normalement.

- _Ouh, je respire mieux. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je n'en ai pas eu encore l'occasion. Mais crois moi, ça ne va pas tarder._

_-__Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ demanda-t-elle sérieusement en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- _Regarde-moi et réfléchi ! Et arrête de me tutoyer, je suis de sang royal._

_-__Je t'interdis de parler à Wendy sur ce ton !_ s'indigna le chat blanc dans les bras de la gamine.

- _Yiik ! Encore un chat qui parle ! Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?_

_-__Je suis un exceed ! Je viens d'un autre monde. Montre-moi un peu de respect, grande asperge._

_-__Qui est-ce qui ne montre pas de respect maintenant, espèce de chat mutant,_ cracha Lucy, oubliant sa peur au profit de la colère.

- _Carla, ca suffit, la réprimanda Wendy. Je vais te laisser princesse. A plus tard._

Ouais c'est ça !

Maintenant qu'elle respirait mieux, Lucy retrouva ses esprits et se concentra sur la façon dont elle pourrait s'échapper. La pression des cordes n'était plus aussi forte. En se tortillant suffisamment, elle arriverait à se dégager. Soudainement, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant entrer Natsu qui se mit à cracher du feu. Lucy déglutit, la magie était vraiment effrayante.

- _Salut les nazes ! Je suis rentré !_

_-__Aye ! Happy aussi est là._

Lucy ne put respirer pendant quelques secondes. Non seulement les chats pouvaient parler, mais en plus… ils VOLAIENT ! Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici le plus vite possible.

- _Natsu !_ hurla le maître devenant de plus en plus grand. _Que s'est-il passé au château ?_

_-__Ben quoi ? Elle est là, la princesse. C'est quoi le problème ?_

_-__Le problème, petit imbécile, c'est que tu t'es fait capturer et qu'on t'a envoyé en prison !_

_-__Ca, c'est pas de ma faute. C'est Grey qui m'a fait tomber de l'arbre où on était en planque. Je me suis écrasé en plein milieu de la cours._

_-__Mouais,_ dit-il en regardant Grey qui baissait la tête._ Et la princesse alors ? Tu l'as faite tomber du balcon ! Elle aurait pu se tuer._

_-__Happy l'a rattrapée donc…_, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il voulu partir, mais le nain qui était à présent immense le frappa du plat de la main et il alla tout droit s'écraser contre un mur.

- _Va t'excuser auprès d'elle immédiatement !_ ordonna le maître.

- _On dirait qu'elle s'est encore évanouit, maître,_ remarqua Erza._ Cette fille n'arrête pas de s'évanouir._

Lucy dut retenir un sourire de contentement. Très bien, maintenant ils ne feraient plus aussi attention à elle. Avec des mouvements légers, elle se dégagea des cordes qui l'entravaient. Elle devait attendre une occasion de s'échapper, à présent. Elle n'eut pas à patienter bien longtemps. Les deux hommes qui avaient participé à son enlèvement commençait à se battre, et avait même entrainé le reste de la guilde avec eux.

Avançant à quatre pattes et en rasant les murs, elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. Ce n'était absolument pas digne d'une princesse, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle atteignit la porte. Elle se releva et tomba nez à nez avec Mirajane.

- _Mirajane,_ souffla-t-elle.

Si elle était là, c'est que les soldats de son père étaient avec elle. Elle était finalement sauvée.


	5. Chapter 5

C'est fou comme une petite review peut vous rendre de bonne humeur pour la journée... Ou c'est moi qui suis trop émotive... En tout cas, merci Taraimperatrice ! (Btw, I love your nickname ;-) )

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : Amitié brisée**

Seulement elle n'avait pas remarqué que les cris s'étaient calmés derrière elle. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. En levant les yeux, elle reconnu le blond qui lui faisait peur. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle, elle était encore plus terrifiée. Sa cicatrice qui barrait son œil augmentait son malaise. Sans un mot, il jeta la princesse derrière lui qui se retrouva dans les bras de l'homme aux piercings. A présent, le blond toisait la blanche sans un mot.

- _Mirajane ! Pars ! C'est dangereux…_

Ces mots s'éteignirent dans sa gorge et elle sentit les larmes monter. Sa suivante, celle qu'elle considérait le plus comme une amie… était en train d'embrasser un mage ! Et il ne s'agissait pas d'un petit bisou… Ses mains s'étaient perdues dans les cheveux blonds, alors que la main masculine caressait sa joue avec une étonnante douceur pour disparaitre sur sa nuque. L'homme l'enlaça, la leva du sol et passa un bras sous ses jambes. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, ils traversèrent la pièce et disparurent à l'étage.

- _Héhé !_ ricanna l'homme qui la tenait. _Faut dire que ça va faire trois mois qu'il a pas vu Mira._

_-__Oui, c'est vrai. Moi aussi elle m'a manquée_, ajouta la fille aux cheveux bleus derrière elle.

Quoi ?! Mirajane les connaissait tous ? Par désespoir, elle regarda à l'extérieur pour y apercevoir une armée, mais il n'y avait que du sable et des cailloux. Cette fois-ci, elle ne retint pas ses larmes et se laissa tomber à genoux, découragée et trahie. Elle sentie que quelqu'un la redressait en la tenant par les épaules et elle se laissa transporter jusqu'à un fauteuil. Les larmes continuaient de couler Lucy revoyait tous les moments qu'elle avait passés avec Mirajane depuis presque 6 ans. Il est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était son amie. Après tout, une princesse n'est pas censée se lier d'amitié avec une servante… Mais elle pensait quand même que… Elle se trompait… Elle ne vit pas la personne qui posa une carafe d'eau et des gâteaux en face d'elle, mais elle les ignora royalement.

Un peu plus loin, deux jeunes filles aux cheveux bleus discutaient.

- _Elle n'a pas l'air bien_, s'inquiétait Wendy. _Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire Lévy ?_

_-__Rien, répondit la mage en levant la tête de son livre. Après tout, elle vient de se faire enlever, c'est normal qu'elle soit déprimer. Laisse-lui du temps._

_-__Qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle ?_

_-__C'est pas une conversation pour les gamines_, répliqua violemment l'homme aux piercings. _Ne t'occupe pas de ça._

_-__Gajeel ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable,_ le réprimanda la liseuse. Wendy cherche à comprendre, elle est une mage elle aussi.

Mais Wendy, qui n'aimait pas les disputes et encore moins celles entre ces deux là, préféra s'éclipser. Elle obtiendrait sa réponse plus tard. Gajeel reporta son attention sur la bleue qui avait les sourcils froncés.

- _Elle est encore jeune, ne va pas lui pourrir la tête avec des histoires de guerre et d'otage._

Lévy écarquilla les yeux et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Ce sourire fit frissonner de peur l'homme en noir.

- _Donc, en fait, ce que tu veux dire, c'est… que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Wendy… ?_

_-__MEME PAS VRAI !_ cria-t-il en partant.

oO0Oo

Lucy retrouva ses esprits lorsque Mirajane et son… amant redescendirent. La blanche avait les joues rouges et des marques dans le cou, tandis que les cheveux du blond partaient dans tous les sens. Une explosion de joie retentit dans la guilde et tous se regroupèrent pour l'embrasser. Tous sauf un homme qui semblait attendre dans le coin. C'était celui qui lui rappelait Mirajane. Cette dernière le vit enfin et ouvrit grand les bras.

_-__Elfman. Viens me faire un câlin, petit frère !_

Sans qu'on lui redemande, le dit Elfman se jeta sur sa sœur en pleurant son nom et la fit tournoyer dans ses bras. Lucy les observa. Elle ne savait même pas que Mirajane avait de la famille, elle ne l'avait jamais questionnée, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à la vie de sa suivante. Et à présent, ça lui serrait le cœur.

L'euphorie passée, les activités reprirent leur cours normal, mais le regard de Lucy ne quittait pas la blanche, à présent assise sur les genoux de son homme, tout en discutant avec le maître. Il caressait le bras de son ancienne suivante, le menton posé sur son épaule. Le maître fit glisser une enveloppe vers Mirajane et cette dernière la prise tout en se levant. Elle s'étira et fit quelques pas dans la salle. Grey et Natsu se précipitèrent vers elle, avide d'informations.

- _Allez, raconte _! crièrent-ils en cœur, avant de sa faire la grimace.

- _Tous les soldats ont été mobilisés. Je les ai envoyés plus loin au sud, donc la région va être calme pendant quelques temps. Et maintenant, je retourne à la capitale. Je dois donner les conditions de libération de la princesse,_ leur expliqua-t-elle en brandissant la lettre.

- _Tu repars déjà, Mira ?_ s'enquit Elfman, les larmes aux yeux.

_-__Je reviens dans quelques jours. Sois fort, petit frère._

- _Je suis un HOMME ! Je ne pleurerais pas !_ hurla-t-il avant de tout bonnement donner un coup de point à Grey qui se jeta ensuite sur lui.

La princesse restait concentrée sur Mirajane, malgré le chaos ambiant. Le couple était à présent les seules personnes calmes de la guilde. Ils se prirent la main et sortirent ensemble de la guilde. Mais juste avant de partir, Mirajane se tourna vers la princesse. Et elle crut qu'on venait de lui transpercer le cœur. Son regard était froid et sans aucune émotion. Elle qui avait toujours un sourire chaleureux… Elle s'était d'ailleurs souvent posé la question : est-ce-que ça lui était arrivé de montrer un autre visage ? Et en quelques heures, elle avait vu le visage du bonheur de retrouver son amant, sa famille, ses amis le visage sérieux pendant que le maître lui donnait des instructions de la tristesse quand elle avait annoncé qu'elle devait déjà repartir et la pire de tous, de l'indifférence et presque de la haine envers la princesse. Celle-ci ravala ses larmes, cela ne valait pas le coup qu'une princesse pleure pour une maudite servante. Alors elle se redressa dans son fauteuil et les toisa du regard le plus méprisant qu'elle avait en répertoire.

Laxus revint rapidement à la guilde, complètement seul. Le petit chat bleu, Happy, vola autour de sa tête, l'air moqueur.

_-__Laxus est tout triste, il a plus son namoureuse ! C'est l'amouuuuurrr !_

Mais dans un claquement de doigts, un éclair s'abattit sur l'importun et le petit chat se retrouva sur le sol.

- _Il a pas d'humour…,_ réussit-il à articuler.

Face à la scène qui semblait anodine pour la guilde, Lucy eut du mal à garder son sang froid. Elle réprima encore un bond de surprise quand quelqu'un parla tout près de son oreille. Le chasseur de dragon de feu.

_-__Eh, Luce, je voulais te dire que je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tomber du balcon, mais c'est pas vraiment de ma faute aussi…_

Mais Lucy ne l'écoutait plus. « Luce » ? « Luce » ? « LUCE » ?! Depuis quand les pouilleux dans son genre ne lui donnait pas du princesse par-ci et du princesse par-là. Elle bouillait de rage, les poings crispés sur les accoudoirs. Elle aurait voulu lui mettre plusieurs claques, mais elle avait compris à quel point il était fort et dangereux.

Natsu avait bien remarqué que la princesse ne faisait pas attention à ces excuses. Et ça, ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Déjà qu'il ne s'excusait que rarement, elle pourrait faire un effort pour lui prêter attention. Et dans ce but, il lui toucha le bras en l'appelant.

Lucy réagit au quart de tour quand cette main brulante, toucha sa peau d'ivoire.

- _Ne me touche pas, espèce de monstre ! Tu n'es donc pas au courant que toucher une personne de sang royal est un crime passible d'emprisonnement ?! Ou bien peut-être es-tu trop idiot pour le savoir ou même t'en rendre compte ! Toi et les personnes dans ton genre… Cough ! Cough !_

Elle se coupa elle-même dans sa tirade. Sa gorge lui faisait de plus en plus mal et sa bouche était sèche. Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil, continuant de tousser à s'en faire cracher les poumons. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur celui qu'elle venait d'invectiver. Il se contentait de la regarder avec ses grands yeux innocents. Lévy, quant à elle, accouru en entendant la toux, lui servit un verre d'eau et lui tendit. Immédiatement, la princesse frappa le verre offert qui alla se répandre sur le planché. Elle se redressa et articula tant bien que mal.

- _Je n'accepterais… rien de vous… Ni… nourriture… ni boisson jusqu'à ce que je sois libérée. J'espère que j'ai été clair._

- _Ecoute, tu fais comme tu veux princesse, mais nous on est crevé et on ne veut pas te surveiller toute la nuit,_ la tutoya Erza d'un peu plus loin.

Une chaine apparaissant comme par magie, ou plutôt totalement grâce à la magie d'Erza, vint s'accrocher à un pied du fauteuil, ainsi qu'à la cheville d'une princesse outrée par ce langage. Avant qu'elle puisse émettre une plainte, les mages vidèrent la salle principale. Certains quittaient le bâtiment, d'autres montaient à l'étage.

Furieuse, Lucy avait eu du mal à s'endormir la chaîne mesurait seulement un mètre et l'empêcher d'aller bien loin. Elle avait essayé de tirer dessus, de transporter le fauteuil, mais ces fins bras de princesse n'étaient pas bien utiles. Elle avait fini par s'assoupir d'épuisement.


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, j'ai presque fini d'écrire l'histoire sur mon ordi... Ya que la fin qui me dérange légèrement...  
Enfin bref, place au chapitre 6 !

* * *

**Chapitre 06 : Ultimatum**

- _NOUS SOMMES DES HOMMES !_ entendit-elle hurler dans son sommeil, suivi d'un choc sourd près d'elle.

Elle avait incroyablement mal au dos, elle remua légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable.

- _Attention Gajeel ! Elle a bougé !_ cria quelqu'un d'autre.

Un autre bruit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir retentit tout près de son oreille.

- _OUAIS ! T'es trop fort à ce jeu !_ s'enthousiasma un troisième individu. A mon tour !

Finalement, la princesse décida qu'il était temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Et la première chose qu'elle vit fut un couteau planté juste devant ses yeux. Elle était assise contre le mur en bois, et face à elle se Natsu, Grey, Gajeel et Elfman qui s'emblaient bien s'amuser. Un frisson de peur la saisit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il y avait plus d'une vingtaine de lames plantées tout autour de son corps, et que Natsu s'apprêtait à en lancer encore un.

- _Ne bouge pas Luce…_ lui indiqua-t-il, extrêmement concentré sur sa cible.

Mais lorsqu'il envoya la lame, elle se jeta au sol en hurlant. Natsu râla qu'à cause d'elle il avait perdu un très beau point.

- _Mais vous êtes complètement malade, ma parole ! On ne joue pas avec la vie d'une princesse comme vous le faites, bande de chimpanzés illettrés._

Mais ses protestations n'empêchèrent pas Grey de prendre une autre lame et de se mettre en position. Il allait la lancer sous les yeux effrayés de Lucy, lorsqu'une voix tonitruante se fit entendre.

- _Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire, bande d'abrutis ?!_

Sur le balcon au-dessus d'eux se tenaient Laxus, très en colère, et Lévy, mi-effrayée, mi-amusée. Par contre, les quatre lanceurs de couteaux se mirent immédiatement au garde à vous. Natsu s'avança, la surprise passée.

- _On ne faisait que s'entrainer, Laxus. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?_

Sans une réponse, un éclair s'abattit sur chacun des joueurs, les étalant par terre. Laxus descendit les escaliers, les bras croisés, des étincelles tourbillonnant autour de sa tête.

- _Vous vous rendez compte que une seule erreur et Mira… je veux dire, la guilde aura passée 6 ans à attendre ce moment pour rien ? Maintenant, cassez-vous._

Ils détalèrent sans demander son reste, alors que Laxus fit un signe de tête à Lévy en direction de la jeune femme traumatisée. Lévy la rejoignit immédiatement et la soutint par le bras pour qu'elle se redresse. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à un canapé cette fois, pour qu'elle s'allonge. Gajeel avait surement du agrandir la chaîne pour la poser contre le mur. Lucy posa la main sur ses yeux et se retourna pour ne pas que cette mage voit ces larmes. Elle espérait qu'elle allait partir, mais elle l'entendit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- _Tu sais, ils ne sont pas méchants, ces quatre-là. Ils sont un peu idiot et ont tellement d'énergie, qu'ils agissent avant de réfléchir. Ca m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de me réveiller à ta place, entourée de couteaux. Les première fois, j'ai eu très peur c'est vrai, mais ils sont tellement bon qu'ensuite ça m'amusait même un peu. Un jour, ils ont essayé de faire ça avec Erza, ils se sont pris une sacrée dérouillée. Ne leur en veux pas pour ça, s'il te plait._

Lucy réprima un rire sarcastique. Avant de leur reprocher ce réveil mouvementé, elle les tenait responsable de beaucoup de chose plus importantes, comme… hum… son enlèvement !

- _En tout cas, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, dis le moi. Au fait, je m'appelle Lévy._

Mais Lucy avait pris la décision de ne jamais rien lui demander, que se soit à elle ou à n'importe qui d'autres ici. Elle était une princesse, elle avait sa fierté. Et tant qu'elle ne serait pas libérée, elle ne dirait pas un mot, et n'avalerait rien de se qu'on lui proposerait. Elle calma ses larmes, sa respiration et les battements de son cœur, puis reprit la position de la veille, la tête haute et le visage fermé.

oO0Oo

La journée passa sans qu'on vienne la déranger. Par trois fois, quelqu'un était venu déposer de la nourriture devant elle, mais elle ne s'était même pas abaissée à la regarder. Elle avait entendu des conversations à son sujet, senti des regards sur elle. Natsu et Lévy étaient venus essayer de lui parler, mais elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, fidèle à sa promesse.

Finalement, le maître de la guilde vint s'asseoir devant elle. Elle esquissa un sourire en le voyant en difficulté pour monter sur le canapé à cause de sa petite taille. Une fois installé, il se tourna vers elle, le visage extrêmement sérieux.

- _Princesse Lucy, je m'excuse de ne pas être venu me présenter et vous expliquer la situation plus tôt, mais vous comprendrez que nous avions des choses à peaufiner._

S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle lui dise que oui bien sur, pas de problème mon pote ? Il pouvait toujours se mettre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, ça n'arriverai jamais.

- _Enfin bref… Je suis Makarov, maître de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Vous avez évidemment compris que nous sommes une guilde de mages et que par conséquent, votre père nous voue une guerre sans merci. Seulement, nous en avons marre de nous battre perpétuellement. Vous avez remarqué que nous avons de très jeunes gens parmi nous, et je refuse à ce qu'ils vivent la même vie que moi. C'est dans ce but que nous vous avons enlevé. Nous vous traiterons comme l'une des nôtres, vous aurez tout ce dont vous souhaitez… Mais vous ne quitterez pas cet endroit avant que votre père n'est décrété la guerre contre la magie terminée._

oO0Oo

Deux jours passèrent, sans avoir de nouvelles de Mirajane. Et la guilde pouvait voir que Laxus et Elfman commençaient à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Elle devait rapporter la réponse du roi, mais tout le monde pensait qu'elle reviendrait plus tôt. Quant à Lucy, elle ne disait toujours rien, ne mangeait et ne buvait rien. Elle commençait à avoir des étoiles devant les yeux et les nuits de sommeil qu'elle passait à présent dans un lit de la guilde ne régénéraient plus ses forces. Natsu et Grey étaient partis en mission l'ambiance était beaucoup plus calme. Lévy tentait régulièrement de parler à la jeune princesse, en vain. Même Wendy ne pouvait plus lui faire sortir un son.

- _Bande de nazes ! On est de retour !_

- _Natsu ! Grey !_ s'exclama la plus jeune de la guilde en s'élançant vers eux. _Comment s'était ?_

- _On leur à refait le portrait, à ces monstres,_ répondit Grey en caressant les cheveux de la gamine._ Enfin surtout moi, parce que l'autre allumette était encore malade du voyage._

_-__T'as dit quoi, le glaçon ?_ s'enflamma la dites allumette qui était au bar.

- _J'ai dit que tu servais à rien, t'es bouché._

- _On va voir qui sera bouché quand je t'aurais enfoncé les oreilles dans le crâne !_

_-__Tu me cherches, la rosette ?_ s'exclama Grey, front contre front avec Natsu.

- _A ton avis, le nudiste ?!_

Et dans un même mouvement, ils s'envoyèrent un coup de poing dans le visage qui les fit voler chacun à un bout de la pièce. Grey retomba sur Elfman et Natsu sur Erza, qui se joignirent à la bataille. Lucy regardait ça de loin, en soupirant. Son regard retomba sur l'assiette en face d'elle, extrêmement tentante… Mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Si elle avait prêté plus d'attention au carnage près d'elle, elle aurait surement pu éviter ce qui allait arriver, malheureusement pour elle… Natsu venait de décocher un puissant coup de pied à un Grey entièrement nu qui fut projeté jusqu'à Lucy. Cette dernière fut frapper de plein fouet et tomba sur le sol, inconsciente.

- _MONSIEUR GREY !_ hurla une Jubia, jalouse et en colère.

Même si Grey se releva bien vite, ce ne fut pas le cas de la blonde qui saignait du nez. Toute la guilde stoppa la bataille et se pencha sur elle.

- _Mince, elle a pas l'air bien_, remarqua Natsu.

- _Jubia dit que c'est bien fait pour elle. Elle a osé toucher le corps nu de monsieur Grey_, bouda la mage d'eau, les bras croisés.

- _Happy, transporte-la à l'infirmerie. Elle y sera plus à l'aise,_ indiqua Erza qui prenait les choses en main.

- _Aye !_ obtempéra Happy, la ceinturant avec sa queue. _Ouah ! Elle est super lourde !_

Il eut du mal à la monter à l'étage, mais y parvint après qu'Erza est ouvert un lit pour elle. Happy la laissa tomber négligemment et s'enfuit sous le regard noir de la rousse. Celle-ci nettoya le visage de la princesse de son propre sang, la borda et l'observa plus attentivement. Elle semblait encore plus pâle qu'à son arrivé et de grandes cernes barraient ces yeux. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle passa sa main gantelée de fer dans les plus-si-doux cheveux de la princesse endormie.

- _Je suis désolée…,_ murmura la mage-chevalier.

Et elle sorti pour la laisser reprendre ses esprits toute seule.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre, il y aura enfin un peu plus d'action...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 07 : Evasion**

Quand Lucy se réveilla, elle ne reconnut pas la salle. Elle n'était jamais venue ici auparavant. Elle était couchée dans un lit et trois autres l'entouraient, des objets médicaux étaient éparpillés sur le bureau. Mais ce qui l'intéressa était le fait qu'elle soit entièrement seule. C'était peut-être sa seule chance de s'enfuir. Elle se leva et vacilla légèrement. Après tout, elle venait de se prendre un jeune homme plein de muscles dans la tête, elle avait le droit d'être encore dans les étoiles. Lucy respira un bon coup et se reprit. Elle regarda ses chaussures préférées, mais la dernière fois elles l'avaient empêchée de s'enfuir, c'est donc sans regret qu'elle les abandonna au pied du lit.

Elle enjamba la fenêtre et tangua en marchant sur le toit pour arriver jusqu'au bord. A présent se posait un autre problème. Comment descendre du toit ? Mirajane lui avait lu des histoires concernant des princesses qui faisaient souvent le mur, mais à qui il arrivait plein de problèmes alors elle était restée la princesse bien élevée qu'attendait son père. Elle regarda le sol et vit une motte de foin… Peut-être qu'elle pourrait… ? Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, ce qui risquerait de la faire changer d'avis, elle prit de l'élan et, tout en tenant d'une main son diadème royal, sauta ! Elle atterrit dans les herbes coupées et resta quelques minutes à regarder le ciel bleu, elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser du foin, et fini assise par terre dans la poussière. Des larmes de rages remplirent ses yeux… Elle allait leur faire payer cette humiliation ! Et au centuple. Elle s'élança sur un chemin qui traversait une forêt. Mais surtout sur le chemin qui s'éloignait de cette guilde de malheur.

-_Dis, Erza, tu penses qu'elle va mieux Luce ?_ s'inquiéta le mage rose.

_-__Je ne sais pas. J'espère que oui. Mais la prochaine fois évite de lui balancer Grey à la figure_, dit-elle avec un regard féroce.

- _Ouiii_, répondit-il avec une petite voix. Je vais voir comment elle va.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant que Natsu ne saute du balcon, atterrissant près d'Erza.

_-__Elle est partie !_

_-__Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy !_ cria-t-elle réclamant leur attention. _La princesse s'est enfuie. Ramenez-là !_

Les quatre désignés s'élancèrent sans un mot à l'extérieur. Lévy se tourna vers la rousse.

_-__Tu envoies tous les chasseurs de dragons pour une princesse sans magie ? C'est énorme._

_-__Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. De plus, elle est dans une région remplie de mages, elle rencontrera peut-être des problèmes._

oO0Oo

Lucy ne voulait pas s'arrêter de courir, mais son jeûne de près de quatre jours ne l'aidait pas. Elle voyait trouble et ses jambes avaient du mal à la soutenir. De plus elle avait du s'ouvrir le pied sur le toit, parce qu'elle avait bien mal. Mais elle devait continuer, elle ne devait pas se faire reprendre. Enfin, un peu plus loin sur la route, elle aperçu des gens. Elle mit ses dernières forces dans l'accélération et les rejoignit rapidement.

- _Vous ! Arrêtez-vous !_ ordonna-t-elle.

Le petit groupe se retourna, étonné. Il était composé de deux hommes et de deux femmes, dont l'une d'elle chevauchait l'unique monture. Elle fut la seule à ne pas se retourner.

- _Je vous ordonne de me conduire à la capitale !_

_- Pfff, ouais rêve !_ ricana un géant aux cheveux verts.

_- Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, princesse héritière du royaume de Fiore, et je vous ordonne de me raccompagner chez moi._

L'étonnement apparu sur tous les visages avant de se transformer en rictus victorieux. La cavalière se retourna et lui fit un immense sourire. Elle descendit du cheval, et si Lucy avait été déstabilisé au premier abord, elle la toisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à présent. Soudain, une force inconnue la projeta sur la femme qui l'attrapa à la gorge.

_- Que rêver de mieux ? La petite princesse de Fiore qui se jette dans nos pattes. On peut dire qu'on a de la chance. Orga, attrape ça._

D'une main, elle la projeta sur le géant vert qui la posa négligemment sur son épaule.

Des mages ! Encore et toujours des mages ! Mais merde ! Elle voulait seulement rentrer chez elle… Et elle se remit à hurler, sa force alimentée par sa colère.

oO0Oo

Sur le chemin, les chasseurs de dragons reniflaient l'air à la recherche de l'odeur de la princesse. Elle avait déjà quelques heures d'avance, mais son odeur était encore présente. De plus, des traces de sang dans la poussière faisaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la perdre. La petite Wendy courait aussi vite que les trois hommes, principalement aidée par sa magie du vent. Les chasseurs suivaient essentiellement la piste du sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse brutalement.

_-__Vous pensez qu'elle s'est soignée ?_ demanda Wendy.

- _Non_, affirma Laxus sans plus d'explication.

- _Concentre-toi Wendy,_ lui conseilla Gajeel._ Tu ne sais pas une odeur particulière ?_

_-__Hmm…_, se concentra la fillette… _Si ! C'est…_

_-__Sabertooth !_ la coupa Natsu. _Ils étaient là il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps._

_-__Elle a pas de chance de tomber sur eux, celle-là, commenta Gajeel dans un rictus._

Et sans se concerter, ils repartirent dans la même direction : le QG de Sabertooth.

oO0Oo

A ce propos, les membres avaient un peu de mal avec la puissance des poumons de la princesse récemment kidnappée. Orga l'avait trimbalé de gauche à droite pour que tout le monde voie qu'ils avaient l'héritière. Malheureusement, ils étaient passés devant un miroir, et Lucy avait vu à quoi elle ressemblait pour la première fois en quatre jours. Le cri qu'elle poussa surpassa tous les précédents. Elle réussi même à se dégager de l'étreinte d'Orga pour se jeter sur le miroir.

Son visage était poussiéreux, des cernes étaient apparu sous ses yeux rouges, son maquillage avait coulé. La magnifique coiffure de Mirajane n'était plus qu'un souvenir, ses cheveux étaient gras et une dizaine de brin d'herbe y avait élu domicile. Sa somptueuse robe de bal avait disparu. Elle était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, plus un seul papillon ne bordait son décolleté, et le bleu n'était même plus bleu.

_-__Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est quoi cette horreur ?_

Elle se sentit attirée en arrière par la même force invisible un peu plus tôt et se retrouva projetée contre un mur. Deux membres de la guilde lui attachèrent les poignets avec des chaînes.

- _Cette horreur est ce qui va nous rapporter beaucoup, beaucoup de joyaux,_ annonça la femme qui semblait être la chef. _Et ça pu en plus !_

Avec une vivacité sortie de nulle part, la jambe de la princesse s'envola et alla frapper de plein fouet la femme qui venait de commettre le pire crime de lèse-majesté. Elle puait ? Ben, elle aurait voulu la voir après plus de quatre jours sans salle de bain, cette garce.

- _Minerva !_ s'écrièrent toutes les personnes présentes.

- _Comment oses-tu me parler, sachant qui je suis ?! Je n'aurais même pas besoin de la garde de mon père, c'est moi qui vais t'étriper. Toi et tes foutu mages qui ne respectaient rien, même pas le plus sacré ! Et maintenant, je veux, j'exige, j'ordonne, qu'on me donne une nouvelle ROBE !_

Sa requête resta sans réponse, le mur en face d'elle venait d'exploser, laissant apparaitre quatre personnes qu'elle aurait préférée ne jamais connaître.

_-__C'est notre princesse, les bouffons ! Allez-vous en chercher une autre !_

Sur ces mots, Natsu chargea dans le tas, bientôt suivi du reste de la bande. Lucy observa la scène qui se déroulait devant elle avec effarement. Des hurlements partout. Des traits de magie fusaient dans tous les sens. Des corps tombaient, certains se relevaient, d'autres non. C'était bien Natsu qui y contribuait le plus. Elle ne l'avait vu se battre que contre Grey ou les autres membres de Fairy Tail, mais à ce moment là, elle le regardait, impressionnée. Ses poings et ses pieds enflammés partaient dans tous les sens. Il crachait même du feu et semblait s'envoler lorsqu'il sautait.

- _Lucy…_ chuchota une petite voix.

- _Wendy !_ s'exclama-t-elle avant de baisser la voix._ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est dangereux._

_-__Ne t'en fais pas. Moi, je suis…_

_-__Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi _? demanda un membre de Sabertooth en la prenant par les épaules.

Lucy allait lui ordonner de la lâcher lorsqu'elle vit Wendy prendre son souffle et l'envoyer voler à plusieurs mètres. Elle se tourna vers la princesse, un grand sourire sur son joli visage.

- _Je suis un chasseur de dragons. Je suis le chasseur de dragon de l'air, Gajeel du dragon d'acier, Laxus du dragon de foudre et Natsu du dragon de feu._

_-__Wendy ! Ne reste pas ici !_ s'exclama Gajeel en arrivant près d'elles.

Sous les yeux toujours plus estomaqués de la blonde, Gajeel mit le fer à la bouche et le croqua comme si c'était du pain. Elle fut bientôt libre et Gajeel lui ordonna de suivre et de rester avec Wendy. Lucy aurait voulu lui répliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner d'ordre mais lorsqu'un corps s'écrasa à ses pieds, elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle allait bientôt atteindre la sortie, quand Minerva s'interposa. Sans réfléchir, Lucy poussa Wendy sur le côté et fonça droit sur son second ravisseur. La mage pensait combattre contre Wendy une autre mage, si bien qu'elle ne pu éviter le coup qu'elle prit dans l'estomac. Qui aurait pensé que cette princesse superficielle ait autant de forces ?

- _Qui c'est l'horreur maintenant ?! Je sens peut-être pas la rose, mais au moins une fois que j'aurais pris un bain tout sera oublier. Toi tu resteras à jamais une personne abominable !_

Elle voulu la frapper de nouveau, mais cette fois Minerva arrêta son poing.

_-__Luce ! Attention !_

Elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre par la taille et l'onde de choc de Minerva la frôla de justesse. Dans les bras du mage de feu, elle roula sur le sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que l'homme la pris dans ses bras.

- _Laxus ! Gajeel ! On part devant. Finissez-les et rejoignez nous._


	8. Chapter 8

Pfffioouuuu... Ce chapitre a été un peu long à venir...

En tout cas, vos reviews sont toujours très agréables! Merci beaucoup!

* * *

**Chapitre 08 : Réponses**

- _Laxus ! Gajeel ! On part devant. Finissez-les et rejoignez nous._

oO0Oo

Et le petit trio s'éloigna du lieu de bataille. Dans les bras de Natsu, Lucy se surprit à s'y sentir en sécurité. Ses bras étaient agréablement chauds et étonnement confortable. Elle se reprit et s'interdit de penser à ce genre de choses. Les deux chasseurs de dragons continuaient de courir, jusqu'à ce que Natsu attrape la main de Wendy et les entraine toutes les deux hors du sentier. Il semblait connaître ces bois par cœur, ils arrivèrent rapidement au bord d'un lac clair.

- _On va les attendre ici._

Il déposa Lucy au bord de l'eau.

- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-elle moins sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- _Ben, je croyais que tu voulais te nettoyer, et puis il faut que Wendy reprenne des forces._

En effet, la plus jeune des chasseurs de dragons haletait, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux. Lucy culpabilisa de ne pas avoir fait attention à la petite fille. Natsu alla la voir et lui montra des étirements à faire pour retrouver de l'énergie plus facilement. Pendant ce temps, Lucy regardait l'eau avec envie… Mais une princesse ne buvait pas l'eau à même le lac. Mais la gorge sèche de la princesse la rappela à l'ordre. Et Lucy se jeta à plat ventre et but goulument. Elle se sentit mieux presque immédiatement et ensuite entreprit de se débarbouiller le visage. Ce que ça faisait du bien !

Elle s'allongea au soleil en essayant de faire disparaitre le stress qui s'était accumulé pendant ces derniers jours. Malheureusement une ombre vint lui cacher l'astre et deux mains plongèrent pour la soulever. Laxus la tenait à bout de bras.

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'enfuir comme ça, petite idiote. Tu pensais vraiment que tu aurais pu nous échapper ? Alors que tu es dans une région que tu n'as jamais visitée et plein de dangers que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ? A quel point es-tu bête, princesse de Fiore ?!_

Il lui criait dessus comme si elle était une petite fille qui avait fugué de chez elle. Encore une fois, la colère l'alimenta en puissance et elle se débarrassa des mains qui la soutenaient. Et même si elle s'écrasa par terre, elle se redressa dignement.

- _Et toi alors ? Es tu assez bête pour croire que je ne vais rien tenter quand je me fais enlever ? Je ne vais pas attendre que quelqu'un vienne me délivrer, si je vois une occasion. Et crois-moi, je vais recommencer à chaque fois que je pourrais. Et si t'es pas content, c'est pareil !_

Elle avait hurlé la dernière phrase. Les trois autres regardaient la princesse avec plus de respect. Personne n'avait jamais osé parler à Laxus sur ce ton. Ce dernier pouvait voir la peur dans les prunelles de la princesse, mais il ne dit rien. Malgré tout, lui aussi appréciait qu'elle arrive à surmonter ses peurs. Ce fut à son tour de la jeter sur son épaule, sans douceur. Il se tourna vers les spectateurs.

- _Gajeel, tu penses que tu peux porter Wendy ?_

_-__Quoi ? Mais non, je vais bien_, protesta la gamine.

- _On se tait la gamine,_ dit l'homme aux piercings en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Et le petit groupe de cinq reparti en courant vers la guilde, Lucy était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne tentât même pas de protester du confort. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient couru, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la guilde, Mirajane se tenait au milieu de la guilde. Laxus et Gajeel déposèrent leur paquet et les nouveaux arrivants attendirent la réponse du roi.

- _Il refuse. Il refuse de supprimer la loi, même avec sa fille en otage._

Tous les regards se portèrent sur la fille en question et attendirent sa réaction avec angoisse… Allait-elle encore se mettre à hurler ? A pleurer ? S'évanouir ?

La princesse s'avança jusqu'à Mirajane…

- _Je veux prendre un bain._

oO0Oo

La réaction de la princesse qui venait de se faire abandonnée par son père avait étonné tout le monde, mais personne n'avait fait de commentaire. Lévy l'avait prise par la main et toutes les deux étaient sorties de la guilde sans qu'on les empêche. La petite bleue la conduit jusqu'à chez elle, un petit appartement bien rangé, hormis les quelques bouts d'acier éparpillés ici et là. Elle lui montra la salle de bain sans un mot et lui fit même couler l'eau chaude. Lucy se déshabilla seule pour la première fois et se coula sous la douche dans un soupir de bien-être.

Dans la guilde, les cris avaient fusé dés que les deux jeunes femmes avaient disparu.

- _Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?_ demanda Erza au maître.

- _On va la garder. Il pense peut-être que s'il refusait nous la relâcherions. Après, je l'ignore encore. Mais je vais trouver_, déclara difficilement le petit homme.

- _Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Gajeel, explique-moi s'il te plait._

L'homme s'accroupit à son niveau, et soupira.

- _Bon… Nous avons enlevé Lucy et nous avons demandé au roi d'abolir la loi anti-magie. C'est-à-dire que s'il supprime cette loi, la princesse pourra rentrer chez elle._

Wendy, au milieu de tous ces adultes, se mit à pleurer très fort. Carla se précipita pour la consoler.

- _C'est tellement triste. Son père ne veut pas la revoir ! Je veux revoir Grandine, moi. Et si c'est elle qui ne voulait pas me revoir ?_

Gajeel la prit maladroitement dans ses bras et la petite s'accrocha à son T-shirt. Carla vola jusqu'à son épaule et s'y déposa.

- _Elle a l'air très fatigué. On devrait rentrer, dit-elle avec une voix maternelle. Ca a été une grosse journée pour elle._

Le chasseur de dragon d'acier acquiesça et prit le chemin de la chambre de la jeune chasseuse de dragon, à l'étage.

- _Jubia !_ cria Lévy en apparaissant à la porte.

- _Lévy ? Que se passe-t-il ? Elle s'est encore enfuie ?_ s'enquit l'interpellée.

- _Non, non. Elle est encore sous la douche, mais… Tu pourrais lui prêter des vêtements ? Les miens sont un peu trop petits… Surtout au niveau de…_

Elle fit de vagues mouvements au niveau de sa poitrine, rouge comme une tomate. Les mages rigolèrent sous cape, tandis que la mage d'eau allait chercher quelques affaires.

oO0Oo

Quand Lucy sortit de la salle de bain, elle était enroulée dans une serviette et tenait sa robe de bal avec un regard triste. Lévy et Jubia qui discutaient jusqu'à présent l'observaient sans un bruit. Puis l'attention de la blonde revint sur son hôte.

- _Auriez-vous des vêtements pour moi ? Je ne peux décemment pas porter cette robe poisseuse plus longtemps._

_-__Oui. Jubia peut te prêter quelques uns des ses propres vêtements,_ répondit l'amoureuse de Grey.

La princesse regarda les vêtements étalés sur le lit avec un regard de dégoût. Ils étaient tous plus simples les uns que les autres, aucune broderie, aucun nœud, aucun froufrou.

- J_e ne peux pas porter de vêtements aussi moches._

_-__Dans ce cas, Jubia remporte tout, et la princesse Lucy n'aura qu'à porter une serviette,_ répliqua Jubia, légèrement vexée.

Lucy tiqua. C'était la première de la guilde à lui donner son titre depuis plusieurs jours. Alors elle décida de se résigner. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas se balader en serviette.

- _Non. Je vais choisir. M-merci…,_ cracha-t-elle, comme si on lui écorchait la bouche.

Elle choisit finalement une robe épaisse qui dégageait ses épaules. Il y avait de la fourrure aux manches et au décolleté. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et n'oublia pas de placer son diadème sur ses cheveux fraîchement lavés. Puis les trois filles retournèrent à la guilde. Lucy se dirigea immédiatement vers le maître et se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- _Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec moi maintenant ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Natsu venait de se placer entre les deux.

- _Ca va, Luce ? Tu tiens le coup ? Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer ?_

_-__Premièrement, je ne suis pas surprise de sa décision et je ne m'attendais pas à une autre réponse. La magie ne sert qu'à détruire, à tuer, et faire le mal. C'est une chose monstrueuse et pas naturelle. Et deuxièmement, je ne m'appelle pas-_

Mais Natsu ne l'écoutait plus. Il la prit par la taille et alla la déposer sur un fauteuil. Il la fixait furieux. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne le voyait pas lui sourire et elle eut une sensation désagréable pendant quelques secondes.

- _Si tu penses que la magie est monstrueuse, c'est vraiment que tu n'y connais rien._

Il tendit sa main devant lui, la paume vers le plafond et ses doigts s'enflammèrent. Les flammes étaient si proches du visage de la princesse qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. Les flammèches grossirent pour former une boule au-dessus de sa main. Mais soudain, les flammes formèrent une image et Lucy put voir son propre visage souriant, avec la coiffure qu'elle avait à son anniversaire. Elle était émerveillée et quand elle tendit les doigts pour toucher, Natsu referma la main, faisant disparaitre l'image. Grey, de nouveau en caleçon, prit sa place. Il tendit à son tour la main et plaça son poing sur celle-ci. Un vent froid atteint Lucy et quelques secondes plus tard, le mage lui donna une rose de glace. Il laissa la place à un troisième mage, et pendant près de 30 minutes, chaque membre de Fairy Tail lui démontra que la magie était tout sauf monstrueuse.

Après un tel défilé, Lucy ne savait plus quoi penser. Le maître vint alors s'installer à côté d'elle.

- _Permettez-moi de vous poser une question. Vous ne trouvez pas les armes, les épées, les arcs de vos soldats horribles ou monstrueux ? Et pourtant, elles aussi servent à tuer. Elles ne sont pas pour autant interdites._

- _Ces armes sont là pour protéger le peuple !_

_-__Notre magie nous protège également. Nous n'avons pas d'armes, seulement un don incroyable qui nous sert soit à aider les autres, soit à nous protéger. Je conçois que certaines personnes utilisent la magie à mauvais escient, mais c'est la même chose pour les armes. Ne croyez-vous pas que ce sont les actes qui devraient être jugés et non pas l'outil avec lequel ils ont été accompli ?_

Lucy ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-elle répondre devant tant de logique ? Son regard trouva automatiquement Mirajane. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole… Le maître capta son regard et soupira.

- _Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de Mirajane Strauss. Je vois bien que vous vous posez des questions sur elle. Sachez que toute sa famille pratiquait la magie. Si on ne sait pas avec certitude ce qui est arrivé à leurs parents, sa petite sœur a été exécutée pour usage de magie. Lisanna était venu en aide à un village pendant un incendie, et des gardes l'ont vu se transformer pour faire sortir des gens d'une maison. Ils l'ont emprisonnée… et vous connaissez le sort réservé aux mages. Elle n'avait que 13 ans._

Horrifiée, Lucy plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Elle n'aimait certes pas la magie, mais elle ne pensait pas que les enfants avaient droit au même sort que leurs aînés.

- _A partir de ce jour-là, Mirajane a décidé de se venger. Son but premier était… de vous assassiner, mais nous l'avons arrêté à temps, pour finalement mettre un plan sur le long terme._

Mirajane voulait… la tuer. Lucy se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 09: Accident**

_Lucy avait changé de couchette. Au lieu de rester dans la salle principale sur le canapé, on lui avait donné une petite chambre dont on avait barricadé la fenêtre en prévention. Elle se réveilla revigorée, et sortit directement. Elle entendit les mages discuter, et s'accouda au balcon pour les écouter. Ils parlaient d'elle, de ce qu'ils allaient faire avec elle, et de la mise en place d'un nouveau plan pour obtenir la légalisation de la magie. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la princesse._

- Je sais ce que vous pouvez faire.

_Tous les regards suivirent la jeune femme qui descendait les escaliers._

- Nous vous écoutons, _dit Makarov, l'invitant à poursuivre._

- Libérez-moi et quand je serais reine, j'annulerais la loi anti-magie.

_Tous les regards se faisaient pressants, tous avaient les yeux plissés, essayant de deviner si c'était un mensonge ou pas. Voyant qu'il ne la croyait pas, Lucy tenta quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas essayé depuis des années._

- Je vous le promets, _dit-elle avec un immense sourire, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté._

_Toujours aucun mot n'était échangé, Lucy gardait la position, espérant sérieusement qu'ils allaient accepter cette idée foireuse._

- Nan, je marche pas !_ déclara le maître._

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? _s'enquit la princesse dépitée._

- Parce que même si vous pensez réellement ce que vous pensez, ce dont je doute, vous ne deviendrez reine que d'ici une dizaine d'année. Nous ne voulons pas attendre encore une autre décennie.

_Lucy souffla peu élégamment et alla bouder un peu plus loin. Natsu la regarda avec un petit sourire. Elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle ne prenait pas ses grands airs d'altesse._

oO0Oo

_Les jours passèrent et malgré la démonstration de magie qui avait laissé Lucy pantoise, celle-ci n'était toujours pas devenue agréable à vivre. Elle avait accepté de se nourrir, mais refusait toujours de parler à quiconque, hormis le maître. Les mages étaient souvent absents, en mission généralement. Les jours passèrent et le roi n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis. Il refusait catégoriquement et tant pis si ça devait coûter la vie de sa fille. Lucy repensait à sa vie au palais et à Fried, Bixrow et Evergreen. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers le prince Sting qui, décidemment, mettait beaucoup de temps pour venir la délivrer. Elle fut tirée de ses rêves par Natsu qui une fois de plus ouvrit les portes d'un coup de pied. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils n'eurent pas droit au « salut les nazes » habituel. Non, dans ces bras reposait le petit chat bleu qui semblait bien mal en point._

- Wendy ! J'ai besoin de Wendy ! Où est Wendy ? _hurlait-il, terrorisé._

- Au village, réagit un mage au quart de tour. Installe Happy à l'infirmerie, je vais la chercher.

_Natsu se précipita à l'étage, le regard angoissé sur son animal. Lucy le suivit des yeux et décida de le rejoindre. Après tout, elle aimait bien cette boule de poil farceuse. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte, et passa la tête. Happy était dans un lit et Nastu vérifiait qu'il était correctement installé. Les draps se teintaient déjà de rouge. Lucy approcha du mage qui était à présent assis sur le lit._

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Natsu leva de grands yeux larmoyant vers elle et l'attrapa par les hanches. Il posa sa tête sur son ventre et la serra contre lui. La princesse prit une couleur pivoine et voulu le repousser et le traiter de tous les noms, mais elle se ravisa quand elle entendit les pleurs du jeune homme. Elle posa sa main dans les cheveux roses et fut étonnée de leur douceur._

- C'est… c'est de ma faute. On revenait de mission… Des bandits nous ont attaqués… Et… et j'ai créé un éboulement avec mes flammes… Mais… mais Happy n'a pas eu le temps de s'envoler… et… J'ai pas fait exprès ! C'était un accident ! Tu me crois Luce ? Dis que c'était un accident ! Dis-le…

_Il redressa le visage et Lucy eut la gorge serrée de voir cette bouille ravagée par les larmes, d'habitude si souriante. Elle oublia tout, elle oublia qu'elle était une princesses, que c'était un mage, qu'il l'avait enlevé, qu'elle ne le connaissait presque pas… Elle tomba à genoux, les larmes aux yeux également et le serra le plus fort qu'elle pouvait dans ses bras._

- Bien sur que c'était un accident. Tout le monde sait que c'était un accident.

_Ils restèrent dans cette position encore quelques minutes, avant que Wendy ne rentre en trombe. Lucy se releva, les joues entièrement rouges._

- Où est Happy ? Ok, c'est partit, dit-elle en le voyant.

_Elle s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et un vent frais sortit de ses mains pour venir envelopper le petit corps du chat. Sous les yeux écarquillés, les blessures commençaient à se refermer lentement._

- C-comment est-ce possible… ?

- C'est de la magie de guérison. Wendy est un chasseur de dragon céleste, c'est son principal atout, elle peut tout guérir, expliqua Natsu, en essuyant ses larmes.

_Impossible… C'était impossible… Ca devait être impossible… Mais le chat bougea en grommelant, ouvrit les yeux, et se jeta dans les bras de son maître comme si rien n'était arrivé. Wendy passa sa main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur du à l'effort magique. Elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour sauver son ami. Quant à Lucy, elle regardait la scène avec horreur. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose, elle n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir pour Happy. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, incapable de les retenir. Et puis maintenant, elle ne voulait même pas se préoccuper de se que devait faire ou ne pas faire une princesses. Elle tomba à genou sous les regards inquiets des personnes présentes._

- Ca veut dire… Ca veut dire que si la magie était légal… On aurait pu guérir ma mère…

oO0Oo

- Non ! Lévy, ce n'est simplement pas possible.

- Mais si, tu vas voir. Tout va bien se passer.

_Lévy tirait une blonde horriblement gênée par le bras, dans l'espoir de la faire entrer dans la guilde. Depuis quelques jours, depuis la guérison de Happy, la princesse avait reconsidéré la magie et s'était à présent intégrée. Elle commençait même à s'intéresser à la magie. Il lui arrivait même d'en parler pendant plusieurs heures avec Erza. Le maître était stupéfait de son changement radical d'attitude. Natsu, Happy et Wendy avaient gardé pour eux sa crise de larmes à l'infirmerie. Seule sa relation avec Mirajane n'avait pas évolué, la blanche ne restait qu'avec Laxus ou son frère._

_Lévy avait décidé que Lucy ne pouvait pas rester toujours dans le même vêtement, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une robe longue et lourde en plein été. Elle était alors allée faire les boutiques et avait acheté deux trois petites choses pour une princesse peu consentante. Les vêtements étaient tous plus courts les uns que les autres, et le visage de Lucy était rouge cerise. Elle se décida finalement à entrer. Elle portait une jupe en tissu épais bleu foncé, un haut rouge à fines bretelles et des bottines en daim. Sur son crâne trônait encore et toujours le cadeau de son père, le diadème. Elle s'avança dans la guilde avec appréhension._

- Salut Luce ! Salut Lévy ! Venez vous battre avec Grey vous aussi ! _lui cria Natsu en les dépassants en courant._

_… C'est tout ?_

_Le reste des membres présents se tournèrent vers les deux nouvelles amies et les saluèrent avant de vaquer à leurs occupations. Et Lucy ? Elle était extrêmement vexée ! Après tout, ses jambes étaient découvertes, son ventre également, et sa poitrine… Ben elle était plus que mise en valeur ! Elle se mit à rougir, mais cette fois de colère ! Elle était quand même la plus belle femme du royaume, ils pourraient réagir un peu plus !_

_Puis son regard se posa sur Erza. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir des femmes magnifiques. Ses yeux dévièrent sur Kanna, qui était encore moins habillée qu'elle. Elle n'avait rien de bien exceptionnel, pour une princesse héritière. Elle ne savait même pas faire de la magie, alors que la petite Wendy qui avait à peine 10 ans était un chasseur de dragons… Sans s'en rendre compte, elle frappa du poing dans un mur, très en colère. Mais une douleur au doigt lui fit regretter son geste. Oh non…_

- Je me suis cassée un ongle !_ informa la princesse en s'effondrant en pleur._ Regardez, il est tout cassé…

_Fairy Tail n'était pas encore habitué aux caprices de cette altesse et ne savait pas comment réagir. Une seule personne bougea, s'accroupit auprès de la pleureuse, lui prit la main et s'afféra à limer l'ongle cassé. Lucy reconnu ce touché et ses larmes et ses plaintes cessèrent immédiatement. Elle ne releva pas encore la tête, de peur de faire fuir Mirajane. Celle-ci passa à l'ongle suivant et bientôt coupa au plus court tous les ongles de la princesse._

- Ca sera plus facile, si vous devez rester parmi nous plus longtemps.

_Lucy regarda finalement son interlocutrice et vit le sourire chaleureux qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle se remit à pleurer, sans aucune raison apparente._

- Je suis désolée ! Je suis tellement désolée. Mirajane, je t'en pris, pardonne-moi. Je ne savais pas ! Je suis désolée…

_Mirajane compris immédiatement qu'elle parlait de sa sœur Lisanna. Elle l'a prise dans ses bras._

- Pardonnez-moi également. De vous avoir mentit pendant toutes ses années…

_Lucy resserra son étreinte, persuadée d'avoir atteint un nouveau stade dans sa relation avec sa suiv… non, avec Mirajane. La guilde les regarda attendrit et ne fit aucun commentaire, les laissant se remettre d'aplomb toutes seules. Mirajane aida Lucy à se relever et la toisa de haut en bas._

- Cette tenue ne convient absolument pas à une princesse, _déclara-t-elle froidement._

_Lucy rougit un peu plus et tenta de se cacher. Elle entendit Gajeel grommeler un peu plus loin._

- On l'appelle pas la démone pour rien…

* * *

Voila un chapitre un peu plus cours que les précédents...

Petit changement chez Lucy, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez un peu plus... (N'est ce pas Lula'sLullaby?! On ne parle pas d'une princesse de cette façon voyons !)


	10. Chapter 10

Apres une longue absence, voilà la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Première mission**

- _Cette tenue ne convient absolument pas à une princesse, déclara-t-elle froidement._

_Lucy rougit un peu plus et tenta de se cacher. Elle entendit Gajeel grommeler un peu plus loin._

- _On l'appelle pas la démone pour rien…_

oO0Oo

- Mais ça vous va très bien, _dit-elle de nouveau souriante. _

_La princesse lui sourit et se sentit plus confiante. Elle alla rejoindre les filles qui étaient assises à la même table, pendant que Natsu et Grey se défiaient du regard, front contre front. Wendy regarda la blonde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, elle adorait quand elle parlait de sa vie de château._

- Lucy ! Lucy ! Raconte ton anniversaire !

- Tu veux dire celui pendant lequel deux idiots m'ont enlevés ?

_Il lui arrivait souvent de mentionner son enlèvement, mais elle ne semblait plus en vouloir à qui que se soit. Wendy secoua vivement la tête, très excitée._

- Et bien, les 18 ans d'une princesse, ou d'un prince, sont très importants. Evidemment, comme pour chaque anniversaire, il y a une grande fête, chacun se pare de ses plus beaux atours. Tout le monde danse, s'amuse et rigole. On fait la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et on tire des feux d'artifices. Mais le jour des 18 ans, le prince ou la princesse doit choisir la personne avec laquelle passer le reste de sa vie.

- Monsieur Grey est le prince de Jubia, _dit la mage d'eau des cœurs dans les yeux._ Et pour vous, Lucy ? Vous avez votre prince charmant ?

- Oh oui, Lucy ? Tu avais choisis ton époux cette nuit-là ? _demanda la petite fille._

- Et bien… Je n'en ai pas eu le temps… Mais… Je pensais bien accepter la demande de quelqu'un…

- C'était un prince ? _la coupa Wendy._ Evidemment que c'était un prince, tu es une princesse.

- A vrai dire, _expliqua la blonde_, j'aurais pu choisir n'importe qui, du moment qu'il se propose, j'aurais même pu choisir un paysan. Mais il s'avère que Sting est bel et bien un prince.

- Il est beau ? _s'enquit la petite, complètement surexcitée._

- Oui, très, _répondit Lucy, rêveuse._ Il est grand, blond, avec les yeux bleus. Il a beaucoup de charme, il fait les plus beaux compliments du monde. Il a une voix très agréable… Il est très sérieux et ne dit jamais rien à la légère… Et puis, il est bien musclé aussi,_ ajouta Lucy en rougissant._

_Wendy soupira de bonheur. Comme elle aurait aimée être une princesse…_

- Il a l'air parfait…, _soupira à son tour Lévy qui fut approuvée par toutes les demoiselles._

_Derrière elles, les garçons n'avaient rien perdu de la conversation et se comparaient silencieusement à la description que venait de faire Lucy. Ce fut Natsu qui rompit le silence et se levant brutalement de sa chaise._

- Je pars en mission. Happy, tu viens ?

_Et il se dirigea vers le tableau des annonces. Cela donna des idées à Lucy qui alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Makarov._

- Maître, j'aimerais beaucoup partir en mission, moi aussi. Je voudrais voir la magie en train d'aider les gens.

_Le maître l'observa, il ignorait la raison de son changement d'attitude, mais elle semblait sincère. Cette fois-ci. Il attrapa Natsu par le col lorsqu'il passa devant lui._

- Natsu, la princesse va t'accompagner en mission.

_Natsu regarda la princesse souriante._

- Pourquoi moi ? _demanda le rose, alors que le visage de Lucy s'assombrissait._

- Parce que tu es le premier à partir en mission et que je sais que tu seras assez fort pour la protéger. Et puis, c'est moi le chef, alors tu fais ce que je te dis de faire !

- Bon, d'accord, _se résigna le mage._

_Il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte la tête baissé, comme s'il portait un fardeau. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait retrouvé son sourire éclatant._

- Bon, tu te dépêches Luce ? On va pas y passer la nuit.

- J'arrive ! _s'écria-t-elle, ravie._

oO0Oo

_Ils marchèrent en silence pendant près d'une heure. Seul Happy qui chantonnait en volant semblait s'amuser. Puis Lucy en eut assez et cassa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux._

- Dit, Natsu, en quoi consiste la mission ?

- Ah oui, je t'ai pas dit… Il y a une bande de bandit qui terrorise des villageois. Ils nous ont donc demandé de l'aide !

- Et où va-t-on ?

- Un peu plus au nord, dans la région d'Hargeon.

- Comment ? Mais on aurait pu prendre le train. On y sera pas avant demain si on marche jusque là-bas.

- On ne prend pas le train, _s'énerva soudainement Natsu._ On ne prend jamais le train !

_Lucy ne comprit pas et Happy vint se poser sur sa tête._

- Natsu a le mal des transports. Il est malade dès que ça bouge. C'est trop drôle !

- Happy ! _s'irrita le mage._

_Il accéléra le pas, rouge de gêne mais Lucy le regarda en souriant, attendrit. Elle le rejoignit en courant, plus motivée que jamais._

- Allez, c'est partit pour ma première mission !

oO0Oo

- J'ai mal aux pieds ! J'en ai marre ! On peut s'arrêter ? Natsu !? Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

- Non, pas vraiment, _répondit son interlocuteur, blasé._

_Cela faisait une heure qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, et il commençait à en avoir réellement marre. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait la moitié du chemin, et il espérait marcher encore deux bonnes heures. Comme elle ne se taisait pas, il se baissa et lui dit de monter sur son dos._

- Quoi ? Mais non. Une princesse ne-

- C'est soit ça, soit tu marches en silence, _la coupa-t-il._

_Alors, elle obéit et entoura son torse de ses bras et ses jambes. Natsu se releva, étonné de sa légèreté. Les dernières fois qu'il l'avait porté, elle était beaucoup plus lourde que ça. Surement sa robe de bal…_

_Lucy se tendit quand les mains du mage vinrent soutenir ses cuisses à moitié découvertes, mais elle ne dit rien, appréciant malgré elle ce contact…_

oO0Oo

_Ils marchèrent plus de trois heures dans cette position. Natsu discutant uniquement avec Happy, sachant que la princesse sur son dos s'était endormie. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit et s'éloignèrent de la route pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Happy repéra bien vite un étang rempli de poissons._

- Super, on va pouvoir pécher pour ce soir. Dis-moi, tu crois qu'elle sait cuisiner ? _s'interrogea Natsu._

- Euh non, ça m'étonnerait. Elle a pas l'air de savoir faire grand-chose, _se moqua le petit chat._

_Il la déposa plus ou moins délicatement dans l'herbe et alla s'installer à côté de Happy, devant l'étang. Ils étaient toujours dans cette position lorsque Lucy se réveilla. Elle s'approcha sans bruit._

- Que faîtes vous ? _demanda-t-elle en les faisant sursauter._

- Ah Luce. Tu tombes bien. Je viens de pêcher un poisson pour toi, _lui annonça-t-il en lui présentant un poisson encore frétillant au bout de sa ligne._

- Euh… Je préfère mes repas cuits, _indiqua Lucy, dégoutée._

_Sans faire de commentaire, Natsu planta le poisson sur un bout de bois et le fit cuir grâce à son souffle du dragon. Le cuisinier lui tendit son repas avec un grand sourire et la princesse s'assit à leurs côtés. Elle enleva la peau et les écailles avant de mordre dedans. La façon de cuisiner était rudimentaire mais le résultat était là. Les deux compères engloutissaient poisson sur poisson, comme s'ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, sous les rires de Lucy._

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver rapidement, mais j'ai un petit soucis... Je veux utiliser une histoire d'horreur, mais je n'en connais aucune... Quelqu'un aurait des conseils ?  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Appat**

"La lune avait disparu derrière des nuages d'encre, plongeant la forêt dans laquelle elle se trouvait dans une obscurité menaçante. Au milieu des arbres, son corps se mit à convulser du sang sortait de sa bouche pour glisser le long de son coup et se perdre sous ses vêtements. Ses cheveux blonds étaient à présent vermillon et la douleur à la tête ne voulait pas s'estomper. Ses yeux fuyants cherchaient une échappatoire à cette longue agonie. Un bruit de déchirement lui fit tourner la tête et vit un bras remuer à ses pieds. Son bras. Elle voulut pousser un hurlement, mais le cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge, alors que le reste de ses membres se déchiraient l'un après l'autre…"

- _CA SUFFIT !_

Lucy venait de se lever en hurlant, coupant court au récit de son compagnon de voyage.

La nuit étant tombée, Natsu avait allumé un feu et tous les trois étaient assis autour des flammes, à se raconter des histoires. Malheureusement, la princesse s'aperçut bien vite que les deux males appréciaient tout particulièrement les histoires d'horreurs, voir gores. Dire qu'elle avait été élevé dans un petit cocon, et qu'à présent des images d'elle-même gisant dans une mare de sang… Elle n'en pouvait plus. Lucy tremblait d'effroi. Qui aurait cru qu'un chat aussi mignon puisse être aussi angoissant. Natsu, quant à lui, riait à gorge déployée, il adorait les histoires de son ami.

- _Mais voyons Lucie,_ répliqua le chat de sa voix aigue. _Ce n'est qu'une histoire drôle, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat._

La princesse, rouge de colère et encore tremblante, alla s'allonger un peu plus loin, ne voulant plus entendre ces histoires macabres.

- _Allez reviens,_ tenta le mage de feu. _Tu vas louper le passage où la princesse blonde se fait arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère !_

Des malades ! C'était tous des malades ! Elle ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles, espérant pouvoir s'endormir rapidement. Le feu crépitait près d'elle, l'air était encore agréable et l'herbe douce.

- _C'est vraiment une peureuse, Lucy, pas vrai Natsu ?_

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Happy s'en aperçut et se mit à pouffer. Mais avec qu'il ait pu dire quoi que se soit, Natsu se mit à lui pincer les joues. Finalement il le relâcha en lui demandant de terminer son histoire.

Peu après, ils ne tardèrent pas à suivre l'exemple de la princesse « peureuse » : une longue journée les attendait. Natsu s'allongea sur le dos à l'opposé de Lucy, tandis que l'animal alla se lover contre la blonde. Il s'en voulait un peu (un tout petit petit petit peu) de lui avoir fait peur avec les histoires. Rapidement, plus que le son du feu mourant se faisant entendre au bord du lac.

oO0Oo

La princesse se réveilla, grelottante de froid, et peut être encore de peur suite à son mauvais rêve. La seule région de son corps qui était épargnée était son cou, protégée par la fourrure bleu de Happy. Elle se redressa et chercha des yeux une couverture ou quoi que se soit qui pourrait la réchauffer. Son regard tomba sur le mage de feu endormi. Elle savait qu'il avait une température bien plus élevée que la moyenne. Si elle osait… Si elle n'était pas une princesse…

- _Et puis zut !_ murmura-t-elle en prenant Happy dans ses bras.

Elle s'approcha du mage à tâtons et s'installa à ses côtés. Immédiatement, elle comprit qu'elle avait eu raison. Il dégageait une incroyable chaleur. Elle posa de nouveau sa tête dans l'herbe, Happy toujours dans ses bras, et retourna aux pays des songes rapidement.

oO0Oo

- _C'est beau l'amouuuurrr !_

Natsu battit des paupières, dérangé dans son sommeil par une voix aigue. Lorsqu'il ouvrit entièrement les yeux, il vit Happy tournoyer au-dessus de lui, les deux pattes sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

- _Ils s'aiiiiiiment !_ continua le chat.

Natsu était perdu. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bras passe en travers de son torse. Il se redressa légèrement et tourna la tête, pour voir la princesse, la tête sur son épaule, qui venait de l'enlacer. Sur le coup de la surprise, il retira son bras et Lucy grogna. Mais au lieu de la réveiller, le mouvement la força à se rapprocher un peu plus. Si bien que sa tête reposait à présent sur le torse du jeune homme. Ce dernier se laissa retomber sur le sol dans un soupir et posa sa main sur la taille de la princesse.

- _Natsu aime Lucy ! Natsu…,_ chantonna Happy, avant d'être attiré sur le sol par Natsu qui venait d'attraper sa queue.

- _Va pêcher quelques poissons, Happy. Je vais réveiller Luce._

Happy aurait voulu faire plus de commentaires sur les deux jeunes gens, mais il voyait l'air gêné du mage. Il se contenta donc d'un joyeux « Aye » et s'éloigna. Natsu se mit donc à réveiller la jeune femme.

- _Luce. Il faut se lever. On a du boulot, _chuchota-t-il tout en secouant légèrement ses hanches.

- _De quoi ? C'est le matin ?_ demanda une voix encore embrumée par le sommeil.

- _Oui,_ répondit-il en rigolant.

Son rire se figea lorsqu'elle se releva et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Natsu attendit la réaction de la princesse avec appréhension. Elle fut pire que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Elle lui offrit le plus éclatant des sourires.

- _Bonjour. Bien dormi ?_ demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il se leva d'un bond, faisant rouler la blonde un peu plus loin. Elle le regardait avec étonnement, pendant que lui, cherchait une explication.

- _Ou… Oui… On part… bientôt…_, bafouilla-t-il avant de rejoindre Happy.

Arrivé au bord du lac, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe humide et regarda son reflet dans l'eau. Il n'était pas blond ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus il ne savait pas parler aux filles il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il ne ressemblait en rien à son prince parfait. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'elle était une princesse… Il soupira, sous le regard perplexe du petit pêcheur.

- _Bon !_ s'approcha Lucy. _Comment on les attrape ces méchants ? Tu vas aller chez les gens pour mener une enquête ? Ou tu vas les retrouver grâce à ton flair ultra développé ? Peut-être qu'Happy peut les repérer à partir du ciel ?_

Elle était une princesse… Tiens… Ca lui donnait une idée ! Il se redressa et regarda la jeune femme avec un sourire énigmatique. Elle semblait emballée par la mission, alors elle allait y mettre du sien également !

- _J'ai une bien meilleure idée…_

oO0Oo

La journée était bien avancée, et le soleil tapait encore très fort, n'épargnant aucun marcheur courageux. Et Lucy marchait sur un chemin de terre, complètement seul. Un grand morceau de toile bordeaux la couvrait des épaules aux pieds. La couronne sur sa tête brillait de milles feux. Elle avançait à grands pas, le visage renfrogné. Et elle grommelait.

- _Ce plan est totalement idiot. Il voit bien que ça ne marche pas, pourquoi il insiste ? En plus, la couverture est lourde et chaude. Je suis une princesse, que diable ! Il devrait me montrer un peu plus de respect… Et puis Happy qui n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi depuis ce matin… Ils m'agacent, ces abrutis._

Elle n'entendit qu'au dernier moment des bruits de pas derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, deux hommes la prirent pas les bras et l'immobilisèrent. Face à elle se tenait une dizaine d'hommes, tous plus banal les uns que les autres. Leurs habits semblaient neufs mais déjà poussiéreux. Un homme s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, espérant peut-être se rendre plus sympathique. En vain.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_ demanda avec autorité la princesse.

- _Rien de très inhabituel, mademoiselle. Vos bijoux, vos joyaux, et tout ce qui peut avoir de la valeur._

_-__Vous êtes les voleurs qui sévissent dans le coin depuis quelques temps, n'est-ce pas_, s'enquit la blonde en se doutant déjà de la réponse.

- _C'est ça. Et si, vous avez fini avec les questions, nous aimerions passer à la collecte._

Lucy sourit, victorieuse. Finalement, ils les avaient trouvés. Elle avait du faire l'appât toute la journée. Elle avait pris des coups de soleil sur le visage, elle en était sur mais ça avait fini par marcher. Et maintenant qu'elle en avait la confirmation, Natsu allait arriver leur faire leur fête… MAINTENANT !

…

Les voleurs s'impatientaient et la prise autour des bras de Lucy se faisait de plus en plus forte… Natsu n'était pas là.

- _Euh… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai quoi que se soit sur moi ?_ demanda la princesse, espérant gagner du temps.

- _On va déjà commencer par cette jolie couronne, _dit-il en l'arrachant de sa tête royale.

- _EH ! Rendez-moi ça, voleur !_

Tous les hommes se mirent à rigoler devant l'agitation inutile de la jeune femme. Son visage devenait rouge de colère. Personne ! Personne sur Terre ! Et même dans tout l'univers ! Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à SON diadème !

- _Espèce de malotrus ! Je vous ordonne de me rendre ce bijou sur le champ !_

Les rires augmentèrent et le chef la désigna d'un mouvement de tête.

- _Faites-vous plaisir, les gars. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir nous aider._

Avant qu'elle puisse comprendre ce que cela signifiait, un des voleurs avait fait tomber sa cape sur le sol, dévoilant une tenue toujours aussi courte et inconfortable. Cette fois-ci les ricanements se firent plus malsains, et la jeune fille, qui avait beau avoir été surprotégé toute sa vie, comprit immédiatement la signification de ces regards insistants…

- _Espèce de gros dégoûtants ! Si vous me touchez… Je… Je…_

_-__Qu'est-ce que t comptes faire petite blonde ? On est douze et tu es toute seule…_, dit-il en approchant sa main du visage féminin rougi par le soleil et la colère.

- _Approchez encore et je hurle !_

Cette fois-ci encore, toute la bande éclata de rire. Toutes les femmes qu'ils avaient croisées leurs avaient fait la même menace… Une menace inutile et peu effrayante. Mais toutes les femmes ne sont pas Lucy Heartfilia. Et lorsque les doigts rugueux touchèrent la joue délicate, les poumons relâchèrent toute leur puissance. Tous les hommes eurent un mouvement de recul et ils desserrèrent même leur emprise sur ses bras.

Tout en continuant de hurler, suivant un instinct qu'elle ne connaissait pas, son pied s'envola pour aller s'enfoncer dans l'estomac de celui qui tenait sa couronne. Elle récupéra rapidement l'objet sur le sol, tout en reprenant son souffle. Les hommes en profitèrent pour se remettre de leurs émotions et voulurent de nouveau l'immobiliser. C'est alors qu'une ombre passa au-dessus de leur tête et quelques secondes plus tard, une masse s'abattait sur les deux hommes les plus proches de Lucy.

- _Où étais-tu passé ?! Je me suis faite agresser il y a plus de 10 minutes,_ râla la princesse en rajustant sa coiffure.

- _Je me suis perdu, tu vas pas en faire tout un plat,_ se justifia-t-il alors qu'il envoyait au tapis trois hommes d'un coup de poing enflammé. _Mais heureusement que tu cris fort._

_-__Et bien, la prochaine fois que je ferais l'appât, tu me feras le plaisir d'être un peu plus attentif. _

_-__C'est ça ! Pour l'instant, va te mettre à l'abri, tu me gênes !_

Vexée, Lucy s'éloigna pour se mettre à l'abri de rochers. Ce n'était pas une façon de parler à une princesse, non mais dis donc. Si elle se permettait ce genre de réflexion, c'est bien parce que toutes traces de peur et de colère avaient disparu en même temps que l'arrivé de Natsu. C'était rassurant de le voir aussi fort, écrasant les voleurs comme s'ils étaient des mouches sur une table, balançant ses pieds et ses poings enflammés tout autour de lui. Après un magnifique coup de pied retourné, un homme vint s'écraser tout près de Lucy. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à rouspéter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive une clé dorée rouler de la poche du voleur. Elle la récupéra, curieuse, et l'observa sous tous les angles. Son attention se reporta sur le combat quand elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le petit chat bleu. Même Happy y mettait du sien, assommant les hommes qui tentaient de se relever à coup de pierres larguées du ciel. Si bien qu'en quelques minutes plus aucun brigand n'avait la force ou la volonté de se battre.

- _Mouhahaha ! r_icanna le chasseur de dragon de feu. _Ca vous apprendra à détrousser les voyageurs, bandes de larves puantes !_

Happy et Natsu se frappèrent dans la main, extrêmement fier de leur travail. Finalement, il se tourna vers la princesse avec un grand sourire satisfait.

- _Luce, viens donc les attacher comme il faut !_

_-__Je ne sais pas faire ça, moi ! Je te rappelle que je suis une princesse_, ronchonna-t-elle en s'approchant et glissant machinalement la clé dans sa poche.

Elle ne vit pas l'homme derrière elle se relever et sortir un poignard. Elle ne vit que les regards effrayés de ses compagnons. Le jeune homme s'élança en même temps que le bandit vers la princesse. Complètement par réflexe, Lucy s'accroupit, tendit sa jambe et fit un croche-patte à son agresseur. Ce dernier alla s'écraser sur le sol et Lucy lui arracha l'arme des mains.

Natsu et Happy la regardaient les yeux exorbités. Qui aurait cru que cette princesse fragile qui faisait des caprices pour un ongle cassé, pouvait être aussi débrouillarde devant le danger ? Lucy était également étonnée de son exploit, mais d'autant plus ravie. Elle sautillait partout en brandissant le couteau comme un trophée.

- _Vous avez vu ça ?! Moi aussi je suis une guerrière maintenant !_

_-__C'était très impressionnant,_ répondu Natsu d'un ton étrangement calme. _Tu devrais demander à Erza de te montrer quelques techniques de combat. Je suis sur que tu serais très douée._

Lucy se calma instantanément et observa Natsu pour savoir s'il se moquait d'elle. Mais son visage était des plus sérieux. Jamais encore quelqu'un ne l'avait félicité, ni même encouragé sincèrement. Une fois de plus dictée par son instinct qui s'était avéré très utile dernièrement, elle s'élança vers lui. Elle lui sauta dans les bras ses genoux se posèrent sur les hanches du jeune homme, de même que ses mains sur ses joues… Et leurs deux bouches se rencontrèrent. Si Natsu fut extrêmement surpris de cette réaction, il répondit tout de même rapidement à ce baiser. Il referma ses bras dans son dos, tandis qu'elle reposait ses pieds sur le sol.

Lucy sembla reprendre ses esprits et se décolla du mage, un air mi-outré mi-colérique sur le visage. Et après lui avoir offert un délicieux baiser, elle le gifla.

- _Embrasser une princesse est passible de la peine de mort !_

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude dans lequel il se passe plein de trucs !

Merci à **MissCassy** pour l'aide au niveau de l'histoire d'horreur. J'ai quasiment repris tous ses mots.


	12. Chapter 12

Un chapitre un peu plus court sachant que je vais poster la suite assez régulièrement XD

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Magie**

_Lucy sembla reprendre ses esprits et se décolla du mage, un air mi-outré mi-colérique sur le visage. Et après lui avoir offert un délicieux baiser, elle le gifla._

- _Embrasser une princesse est passible de la peine de mort !_

Mais Natsu, loin de s'offenser de cette gifle, se contenta de lui sourire.

- _Je prends le risque…_, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Et il scella de nouveaux leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Lucy ne pensa pas à le repousser une seule seconde au contraire, elle sourit contre ses lèvres et fit glisser ses bras autour de son cou. Tandis que les bras de Natsu se serraient de plus en plus autour de sa taille, toutes les images du prince Sting qu'elle gardait dans un coin de sa tête volèrent en éclat.

Au-dessus d'eux, Happy tournoyait, les pattes sur sa bouche.

- _C'est beau l'amouuuurrrr !_

oO0Oo

Prime en poche, ils repartaient à présent vers la guilde de Fairy Tail. La princesse était ravie. Elle comprenait maintenant à qu'elle point elle avait diabolisé la magie. Lorsqu'elle avait vu les visages radieux des habitants du village qui les avaient engagés, son cœur s'était empli de joie et de fierté. C'était décidé. Elle allait parler à son père et lui demander d'abolir la loi anti-magie. Il faudrait peut-être mettre un place un système de régulation pour éviter les débordements, mais elle allait tout faire pour que la pratique de la magie ne soit plus un crime. Elle avait toute une plaidoirie déjà prête, et se sentait d'humeur excellente.

Devant Natsu, elle marchait joyeusement tout en chantonnant, accompagné de Happy. Le mage de feu se contentait de les suivre sagement. C'était totalement contraire à son habitude, mais les évènements récents le travaillaient. Luce l'avait embrassé. Et pas d'un petit bisou sur la bouche, non. Presque aussi passionnément que quand Mira embrasse Laxus. Et pendant ce baiser, il avait senti son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens, les poils de ses bras se hérisser, et son cerveau se mettre en mode veille. Il avait beau passé pour un abruti, il n'était pas si bête que ça. Il avait tout de suite compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour la princesse… La princesse… Pendant les quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme la princesse qu'elle était réellement. Et à présent, il voyait tous les obstacles devant lui. Et puis, il y avait ce Sting…

- _Bon, Natsu !_ cria la blonde, le coupant dans ses réflexions. _Tu te dépêches, oui ? Je n'ai pas envie de te porter, tu es beaucoup trop lourd pour moi !_

En voyant le grand sourire adressé uniquement à lui, il se reprit. Ce n'était pas son genre de se lamenter. Non, lui, il préférait profiter du moment présent. Il rattrapa ses deux amis à grandes enjambés et se joignit à leur chanson.

oO0Oo

Le petit chat bleu avait tenté une nouvelle fois de raconter des histoires d'horreur mais Lucy l'avait pourchassé dans la clairière pour le faire taire, sous les rires de Natsu. Ils avaient mangé en silence et s'étaient endormis rapidement, épuisés. Du moins les deux mages de Fairy Tail, parce que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Appuyée sur ses coudes et allongée aux côtés du jeune homme, elle l'observait tout en réfléchissant.

Elle l'avait embrassé. Puis elle l'avait giflé. Enfin il l'avait embrassée à son tour. Ca avait été très agréable. Elle avait eu chaud et froid en même temps. Est-ce qu'elle avait ressenti ça parce que c'était Natsu, ou bien aurait-elle eu les mêmes sensations avec Sting ? Sur ces pensées, elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer les deux hommes. Physiquement, ils se ressemblaient assez, avec leurs cheveux en bataille, leurs bras musclés et leurs visages charmeurs. Non… Même s'ils étaient tous les deux agréables à regarder, ils étaient différents. Sting savait qu'il était beau et cela avait tendance à le rendre arrogant et il en jouait également, tandis que Natsu avait encore les expressions naïves et souriantes d'un enfant. Pas qu'elle le considérait comme tel, loin de là… Mais elle ne pouvait se souvenir si Sting la faisait rire, la taquinait, voire même l'embêtait. Natsu la protégeait constamment, elle l'avait vu pleurer, rire, se bagarrer avec ses amis, et à présent elle le voyait dormir profondément. La seule chose qu'elle se souvenait à propos de Sting était ses compliments. Si elle les appréciait au départ, maintenant elle les trouvait mielleux et fades.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux roses en soupirant. Elle était perdue… Et elle avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser de nouveaux… Mais elle était une princesse. Et les princesses ça n'embrasse pas les chasseurs de dragon pendant leur sommeil !... N'est ce pas… ?

Elle se laissa rouler sur le dos à ses côtés et observa la voute céleste au-dessus d'eux. Il n'y avait pas de lune cette nuit et les étoiles n'en étaient que plus brillantes. Inconsciemment, elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à sa poche pour en ressortir la clé qu'elle avait vol… récupéré sur un brigand. Elle la fit rouler entre ses doigts. C'était une petite clé en or dont le panneton était formé d'un losange gravé d'un trèfle. L'autre extrémité semblait être faite en ivoire et une sorte de « M » rouge à quatre pieds y était marquée. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu de clé de cette sorte. Elle tendit le bras en l'air, direction les étoiles, pour mieux l'observer, et la tourna.

Natsu fut réveillé en sursaut par un énième hurlement d'effroi de la part de la princesse. Il se redressa d'un bond, faisant tomber par terre le petit chat, et se mit en position de défense. En regardant autour de lui, il vit Lucy assise sur les fesses, l'air absolument terrifié face à eux, se tenait une jeune femme habillée d'un costume de soubrette avec des cheveux de la même couleur que ceux du chasseur de dragon. La nouvelle venue n'avait pas le visage menaçant et Natsu se décontracta lorsqu'elle s'inclina profondément, faisant tinter les chaines à ses poignets.

- _Mes hommages, maîtresse ! Ordonnez et j'obéirai._

Natsu et Lucy se concertèrent du regard, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

- _Lucy ? Où as-tu trouvé une clé du zodiaque ?_ demanda Happy avec une bosse sur la tête.

En effet, il tenait la clé dans ses petites pattes et la tendait vers les deux humains.

- _Une quoi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu, Happy ?_

- _Mais oui ! Tu as raison. C'est bien une clé du zodiaque !_ considéra Natsu. _Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu. Elles sont extrêmement rares._

Il se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux roses.

- _Quel esprit es-tu ?_

La femme le fixa dédaigneusement et fit une moue dégoutée.

- _Je ne réponds qu'aux ordres de ma maîtresse, petit cafard. Et en plus, tu as une couleur de cheveux horrible._

Piqué au vif, des flammes sortirent de la bouche de Natsu.

- _Non, mais dis donc ! Un peu de respect ! Et puis, je te signal qu'on a la même couleur de cheveux, alors ta gu-_

Mais elle ne le laissa pas terminer son insulte et l'envoya balader sur quelques mètres d'un revers de la main. La rose s'avança vers Lucy toujours sur le sol, de plus en plus effrayée. Elle s'inclina de nouveau.

- Maîtresse, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Merci de m'avoir délivré de ces cafards. Ils me faisaient commettre des actes que je ne cautionne pas le moins du monde.

- _… Je ne comprends pas… Qui êtes-vous ?_

_-__A présent je suis un de vos esprits évidemment. Désirez vous passer un contrat maintenant, ou voulez-vous que je vous débarrasse de ce cafard rose ?_

Une boule d'énergie apparut dans le creux de sa main, et Lucy se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter entre elle et Natsu.

- _Non, non ! Natsu est un ami à moi. Il ne faut pas lui faire du mal._

_-__Comme vous voudrez, maîtresse,_ dit-elle alors que la boule lumineuse disparaissait.

Natsu revint vers elle en se massant le crâne. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la princesse.

- _Ferme la porte, Lucy. Je vais t'expliquer ça au calme._

_-__Fermer la porte ? Natsu, tu as du te faire plus mal que ce qu'il n'y paraît. Nous sommes dans une forêt, il n'y a aucune porte à fermer._

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, il prit la clé que tenait toujours Happy, la lui mit dans la main et lui fit tendre le bras.

- _Maintenant, pense très fort que tu veux ouvrir et ensuite refermer une porte afin de permettre à… cet esprit de retourner chez lui. Ensuite tu tournes la clé._

Dubitative, Lucy obtempéra et fut extrêmement surprise lorsque la femme disparut dans une lumière aveuglante. Le calme revenu dans la clairière, Happy et Natsu regardaient Lucy, ébahis. Cette dernière se senti incroyablement gênée et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- _Lucy…_

L'entente de son prénom complet dans la bouche de Natsu lui fit relever les yeux. Etonnement, elle n'aimait pas son prénom quand il le prononçait… Elle s'était habituée à son surnom « Luce », et elle commençait même à l'apprécier. Il lui faisait croire qu'elle était intégrée dans la guilde. Natsu ne l'avait jamais appelé autrement. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas quand elle entendit la suite de la phrase.

- _… tu es une constellationiste… Tu pratiques la magie._

* * *

Ca y est ! La princesse héritière pratique enfin la magie !_  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Et voici la suite, toute fraîche, toute neuve. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas du y être, mais je me suis soudainement prise d'inspiration...

On n'en apprend un petit peu plus sur la guilde.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Retour

- Il faut que tu comprennes que la magie vient avant tout du cœur. Une personne qui hait la magie ou qui la craint, même avec le plus complet des entrainements, ne pourra jamais la pratiquer, tentait de lui expliquer Natsu sur le chemin du retour.

- Qu'est-ce que ça implique exactement ?

- Ca veut dire que tu as beaucoup changé depuis qu'on t'a enlevé à ton palais. La majorité de la population possède la capacité de pratiquer la magie, certains sont plus doués que d'autres certes. Tu as ça en toi depuis toute petite, mais tu as été élevé dans la crainte et la haine de toute pratique. Maintenant, sois tu aimes la magie et la désire de tout ton cœur, sois tu reconnais son existence et souhaite son apparition.

- C'est assez incroyable. Tu veux dire que même mon père, le roi, pourrait pratiquer la magie ?

- C'est possible. Certaines personnes naissent sans en avoir les capacités, mais c'est très très rare. Je suis désolé que ta magie se soit réveillée…

Lucy, les yeux sur sa clé dorée, n'entendit pas tout de suite la dernière phrase. Quand tous les mots attinrent son cerveau, elle le regarda confuse.

- Pourquoi ça ? Moi je trouve que c'est plutôt un très joli pouvoir que j'ai là. Je peux invoquer des esprits venu d'un autre monde.

- Lucy, tu ne comprends pas. Les mages sont traqués, pourchassés et exécutés. Tu penses vraiment que cette vie te convient ?

Il l'avait encore appelée par son nom complet. Elle détestait ça de plus en plus.

- Certes, ce n'est pas la vie dont je rêvais, mais elle m'a l'air plutôt bien, auprès de toi… Je veux dire auprès des membres de la guilde, évidemment, rectifia-t-elle, les joues rouges

Si Happy avait parfaitement assimilé le lapsus, Natsu ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie de hors-la-loi pour elle. Elle était une princesse après tout. Héritière qui plus est.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la vie que nous menons. Lorsque tu es resté vivre avec nous, nous n'avions jamais imaginé que tu développerais un quelconque pouvoir magique. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour une princesse.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit insultée par son propre titre. Et qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à lui aussi, non seulement de ne plus utiliser le surnom, mais en plus de lui donner du « princesse » ?

- Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule !

Natsu la regarda avec un sourire moqueur, et elle rougit de gène.

- Bon, d'accord peut être pas toute seule mais quand même…

Lucy accéléra le pas, légèrement boudeuse, tandis qu'un petit sourire triste se dessinait sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Natsu, ça va pas ? s'inquiéta le petit animal. Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

Il secoua la tête. Cette fille lui avait intoxiqué le cerveau. Heureusement, leur approche de la guilde le fit sortir de ses pensées et l'attention de son meilleur ami bleu se concentra sur les bruits de bagarre qui provenait de la guilde.

- Les minables ! Ils m'ont même pas attendu ! s'énerva le rose avant de s'élancer en hurlant.

Lucy et Happy se regardèrent en souriant en entendant le bruit d'impact qu'il avait fait en fonçant dans le tas. A leur tour, ils s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée et s'avancèrent avec précaution. Lucy aperçut Levy et Cana plus ou moins protégées par un pan du mur et voulu les rejoindre pour plus de sécurité. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de tous ces hommes (et quelques femmes) qui se tapaient sur la figure avec beaucoup d'entrain. Dos au groupe en action, elle ne vit pas la chaise voler dans sa direction. L'objet la percuta dans le dos et elle tomba lamentablement sur le sol, se cognant par la même douloureusement le nez.

Instantanément, la clameur de la bagarre se calma et toute l'attention se porta sur cette femme allongée de tout son long sur le sol.

La blonde se releva, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur aigue qui traversait son nez, le visage déformé par une grimace de colère.

- Vous n'avez pas honte de vous en prendre à une pauvre et frêle jeune fille sans défense ? BANDE DE BOURRINS ! hurla-t-elle en leur renvoyant la chaise avec une force encore inconnue jusque là.

Ce fut Grey qui se la reçut dans le ventre, le faisant tomber à genoux sur le sol. Natsu ne se retint pas pour se moquer de lui exagérément, si bien que la bataille reprit rapidement, alors que Lucy arrivait enfin à rejoindre ses amies éberluées.

- Et ben, quelle force ! s'exclama Cana. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, avec tes tout petits bras.

Et pour accentuer ses mots, elle se mit à lui tâter les biceps en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Levy, quant à elle, la regardait avec un sourire en coin. En tant que mage des mots, elle avait parfaitement remarqué que la blonde s'était qualifiée de jeune fille et non pas de princesse. Et c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait depuis son apparition au sein de la guilde. Elle ne préféra ne faire aucune remarque de peur qu'elle ne se braque.

- Alors, Lucy, cette première mission avec Natsu et Happy ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

La princesse rougit instantanément en repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la veille. Les deux mages avaient parfaitement remarqué son changement de couleur et leur curiosité n'en fut que plus forte.

- Et bien oui, commença Lucy, Natsu s'est servi de moi pour faire l'appât et il a rétamé tous les voleurs. Sans exception ! Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre. C'est lui qui a fait tout tout seul !

Cana eut un sourire machiavélique et se pencha en avant.

- Allons, petite Lucy. Tu es sûre et certaine que tu n'as rien d'autre à nous dire ?! demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

- Ah non ! s'exclama son amie en retrouvant sa couleur normale. J'ai trouvé ça, regardez.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche pour chercher la clé du zodiaque, mais Lévy lui attrapa le visage et la força à la regarder.

- Lucy ! Tu saignes du nez !

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Elle passa ses doigts sous son nez et quand elle retira sa main, elle s'aperçut que, en effet, elle était colorée de rouge. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri strident. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait autant de sang sortir de son propre corps d'un seul coup.

Mirajane, assise un peu plus loin, réagit instinctivement à la vue de ce nez dégoulinant. Après tout, elle avait été au service de la princesse pendant des années ce genre de réactions ne s'efface pas dans seul coup. Elle se précipita à ses côtés.

- Princesse ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?! demanda-t-elle, affolée.

- Hein ? Euh… Oui, je crois. J'ai surtout été surprise…

Mais la blanche ne l'écoutait pas et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à ma princesse !

Une lumière blanche l'enveloppa forçant Lucy à se couvrir les yeux, et réapparut dans… Euh… Etait-ce réellement la douce et gentille Mirajane qui se tenait devant elle ? Parce que cette femme était absolument terrifiante, avec ses cheveux dressés sur la tête et la cicatrice (qui ressemblait plus à une fissure) sur tout un côté du visage. Mais la voix qui sorti de ce corps était bel et bien celle de sa suivante. En bien plus angoissante…

- Princesse. Pincez-vous le nez et mettez la tête en arrière. Je m'occupe de vous venger.

Et elle s'approcha des perturbateurs qui ne voyaient pas le danger arriver. Lucy trop abasourdis pour répliquer quoi que ce soit se contenta d'obéir.

- Mirajane ! Arrête-toi !

Erza venait de s'interposer, le regard sévère.

- Ecarte-toi, rouquine et laisse-moi faire mon devoir !

- Mon devoir à moi c'est d'empêcher les débordements, démone.

Le regard de Mirajane brilla de méchanceté.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas arrêté ces zouaves avant qu'ils ne blessent ma princesse ?!

Erza ne lui répondit pas et se pencha légèrement pour entrer dans le champ de vision de Lucy.

- Lucy, ne penche pas la tête, tout le sang va arriver dans ta bouche.

La démone, vexée qu'on ne l'écoute pas, fonça sur la mage en armure. Cette dernière para rapidement.

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

- Tu as peur de perdre, n'est ce pas, Scarlett ?!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de la rousse de partir au quart de tour. Le temps de cligner des yeux elle avait revêtu une nouvelle armure, noire et pleine de clous. Son regard se fit aussi dur que celui de son adversaire.

- Dans tes rêves, Strauss !

Et le combat s'engagea. Les trois amies regardaient la scène, l'une estomaquée, les deux autres blasées.

- Euh… Elle n'était pas censée arrêter les débordements, Erza ? demanda la blonde ne sachant pas quoi faire pour son nez.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ! Ca a toujours été comme ça entre ces deux là. Tu verras, tu vas t'y faire rapidement, expliqua Cana en rigolant.

- Tiens, Lucy. Utilise ça pour t'essuyer et pince toi l'arrête du nez, dit Levy en lui tendant un mouchoir orange. Garde-le sous ton nez. Ca va passer rapidement.

Encore une fois, Lucy obéit sans faire d'histoire. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux.

- Elle n'est pas là, la petite Wendy ?

- Non, non. Elle est partie avec Gajeel pour s'entraîner. Une vraie mère-poule celui là, ricana Cana.

- Tiens ! D'ailleurs, Lévy, ça fait un moment que je voulais te poser cette question : il se passe quoi entre toi et Gajeel ?

Cana explosa d'un rire tonitruant, tandis que la petite mage bleue tentait de devenir invisible, le rouge cramoisi de ses joues n'aidant pas le moins du monde.

- Ils sortent ensemble évidemment ! aboya la mage brune.

- Non ! On n'est pas ensemble du tout ! répliqua Lévy d'une petite voix aigue.

- Bien sur que si ! Il est toujours fourré chez toi, vous êtes collés l'un à l'autre matin et soir, et tu es ultra jalouse dès qu'il part en mission avec Jubia.

- On est pas un couple ! Dans un couple on s'embrasse et on fait-

Lévy mit ses mains devant la bouche, plus rouge que jamais. Lucy ne put retenir son rire devant le visage de son amie. Elle était complètement dingue de ce chasseur de dragon, c'était à mourir de rire.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble alors ?

- Je… J'attends qu'il me le demande…

- Tu sais, ma petite Lévy, commença Cana en se penchant vers elle, parfois c'est à la fille de faire le premier pas. Surtout quand ça concerne un chasseur de dragon totalement idiot.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Lucy se mit à rougir légèrement. Heureusement que Cana avait la tête dans son verre et que Lévy tentait toujours de se fondre dans sa chaise.

- Au fait, Lucy, tu allais dire quelque chose avant que tu ne saignes du nez, se remémora Lévy, ravie de changer de conversation.

- Ah oui ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle en fouillant dans sa poche.

Elle tendit la clé de la Vierge devant elle avec beaucoup de fierté. Cana leva un sourcil.

- Une clé ? Certes elle est dorée mais ça reste une clé.

- Mais non ! s'indigna la blonde. Natsu a appelé ça… une clé de… Je ne me souviens pas…

- Une clé du Zodiaque ! s'écria Lévy les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est ça ! Une clé du Zodiaque. Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Ne… ne me dit pas que tu es capable d'ouvrir la porte…

Lucy ne répondit pas et lui lança un regard énigmatique. Elle se releva et comme si elle l'avait toujours fait, elle brandit la clé devant et déclama d'une voix ferme : « Ouvre-toi, porte de la Vierge ! Virgo ! »

Dans un nuage de fumée, la soubrette aux cheveux rose s'inclina profondément.

- Bien le bonjour maîtresse. Voulez-vous que j'aille punir les personnes qui vous ont blessé au nez ?

- Non, non. Reste-la. Je te présente des amis de Fairy Tail, Lévy et Cana.

- Bien le bonjour, amies de ma maîtresse. Allez-vous me punir ?

Alors que Lucy tentait de faire comprendre à l'esprit que personne n'allait punir personne, Lévy et Lucy l'observaient toujours, la mâchoire au sol. Elles retrouvèrent la parole finalement et d'une seule voix s'écrièrent : « TU FAIS DE LA MAGIE ! »

Instantanément, les clameurs des différentes batailles cessèrent et tous les regards se posèrent sur la princesse. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu autant d'attention d'un seul coup et remarqua que ça lui avait quelque peu manqué.

- Je vous l'ai pas dit ? Lucy est devenue constellationniste. Elle a taxé la clé aux voleurs qu'on a arrêtés, raconta Natsu.

Encore son prénom complet…

- Je ne l'ai pas taxée, comme tu dis. Je l'ai simplement trouvé dans la poche d'un pantalon, se justifia la blonde.

- Maîtresse ? Voulez vous que je le punisse de ses mensonges

- NAN !

- Bon, ben racontes-nous, Lucy, demanda Grey.

Pendant que Lucy racontait leurs aventures à elle, Happy et Natsu (en oubliant volontairement quelques détails), Erza et Mirajane se regardèrent ne sachant ni quoi faire ni quoi penser de cette nouvelle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Fuite**

Le maître fixait Lucy sans un mot depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Celle-ci se tortillait sur le fauteuil, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir. Makarov avait été averti rapidement de la nouvelle situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La princesse héritière du royaume de Fiore pratiquait la magie. Qui plus est une ancienne magie qui avait presque été oublié. Il ne savait pas quelle mesure prendre ? Devait-il s'en réjouir ? Devait-il le craindre ? Il ne s'attendait pas à se revirement de situation…

Il soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

- _Hey, le vieux !_ l'interpella Laxus. _Pourquoi tu te prends la tête ? Maintenant que c'est fait on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Le mieux c'est de l'aider à maîtriser sa magie._

Face aux paroles pleines de sens de son petit fils, le maître ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et de se jeter dans ses bras en criant son nom. Laxus tentait de le décrocher sous les rires de la guilde. Lucy observait tous les membres de la guilde, et elle eut l'impression de faire partie de Fairy Tail.

Et pendant sept jours, Erza, Mirajane et parfois Laxus l'entraînaient avec patience. Lucy était, certes, ravie de pouvoir pratiquer une aussi jolie magie, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à obéir. Particulièrement lorsqu'Erza lui avait assuré qu'un mage devait être entraîné dans tous les domaines et l'obligeait à faire des pompes ou bien à courir autour de la guilde à cloche-pied. Chaque soir, elle rentrait vidée.

Le troisième jour, Gajeel et Wendy étaient revenus à la guilde. La jeune fille présentait quelques blessures sur les bras et les jambes, et une sur le front également, si bien que Lévy s'était précipitée pour enguirlander le brun, sous les regards amusés de Cana et Lucy.

Wendy, apercevant la princesse, se précipita à ses côtés.

- _Bonjour Lucy. Comment vas-tu ?_

_-__Mal…,_ sanglota la blonde._ J'ai des horribles courbatures. Laxus est très méchant !_

_-__Oui, tu n'es pas au courant, Wendy. Mais notre petite princesse pratique la magie à présent. Et en plus elle est coachée par les trois mages les plus terribles de notre guilde,_ expliqua Cana en cachant son rire moqueur.

- _Vraiment ?! C'est incroyable ! Non seulement tu es une superbe princesse, mais en plus tu peux faire de la magie. Tu es incroyable !_

La petite bleue avait des étoiles dans les yeux et la regardait avec une admiration non feinte. Lucy se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise.

- _Wendy… Tu sais, être princesse ce n'est pas réellement impressionnant. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est suivre des cours de dance et de protocole. Sinon je passais mes journées à me balader à cheval ou bien à rêvasser. Toi, qui a d'incroyable pouvoir magique, qui peut contrôler le vent et même guérir les blessures… Toi… Toi, tu es incroyable._

Sa voix était morne et dépitée, mais elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit la plus jeune mage de Fairy Tail rentrer la tête dans les épaules en rougissant. Cana, après trois chopes de bière, ne pouvait pas en rester là.

- _Et je ne t'ai pas tout dit, Wendy… Lucy… Elle est amoureuse !_

Les deux filles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la mage aux cartes.

- _Comment ça ?!_ s'écria la chasseuse de dragon.

Instinctivement, le regard de Lucy se posa sur Natsu qui faisait un bras de fer avec l'énormissime Elfman. Elle resta quelques secondes à le regarder rire, puis elle secoua la tête pour se tourner de nouveaux vers ses amies. Ces dernières la fixaient en pouffant.

- _Mais non pas du tout ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez !_

_-__C'est ça, ouais ! En tout cas on va te laisser te reposer ou bien couver du regard un certain mage. A toi de choisir,_ annonça Cana en éloignant Wendy.

- _Mais,_ s'interrogea la petite une fois qu'elles furent assez loin, _elle n'est plus amoureuse du prince Sting ?_

_-__Tu sais, petite puce, dans certaines histoires, la princesse tombe amoureuse du dragon et non du prince._

oO0Oo

Quatre jours après cette petite discussion, alors que Lucy souffrait sous l'œil acéré d'Erza, une alarme retentit dans la guilde. La mage rousse se figea, tous ses sens en alerte, et en quelques secondes, elle avait attrapé Lucy par la main et l'entrainait à sa suite jusqu'au bâtiment. A l'intérieur, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens le maître, debout sur le comptoir, hurlait des ordres à la volée. Erza laissa seule son élève au beau milieu de la pièce. Lévy était celle qui semblait le plus concentrée. Elle écrivait à toute allure sur les murs, les sols, les tables, les portes, et progressivement les marques de Fairy Tail disparaissait une à une.

- _On se dépêche !_ cria le maître. _Ils seront bientôt là ! Lucy ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais plantée là ? Approche-toi !_

La princesse s'avança donc rapidement jusqu'au bar, en slalomant entre les mages agités.

- _Natsu ! Grey ! Vous deux, vous sortez avec la princesse par les tunnels. Tous les soldats connaissent le visage de Natsu, mais je ne suis pas sur pour toi Grey. Ne prenons aucun risque._

Tout en parlant, il avait ouvert une trappe derrière le bar et Natsu y avait immédiatement sauté.

- _Mirajane, toi également ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux._

_-__Il n'en est pas question,_ s'indigna la mage. _Je ne laisse pas mon petit frère tout seul. C'est hors de question !_

Appuyant ces propos, son corps se transforma pour laisser place à une petite grosse toute ridée, avec des cheveux châtains et courts. Sous son regard déterminé, le maître ne put qu'accéder à sa demande.

- _ILS SONT LA !_ hurla un mage près de la porte d'entrée.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, Grey pris Lucy dans ses bras et sauta à son tour dans les tunnels, tandis que Lévy scellait le passage derrière eux.

Lucy, terrifiée par la chute, s'accrocha au cou du mage de glace, son cri d'effroi restant bloqué dans sa gorge. Lorsque Grey atterri, Natsu les attendait, son poing en feu afin de les éclairer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit leur position, mais ne dit rien. Lucy se libéra de l'emprise de Grey, mais ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'effondra.

- _Que… Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

_-__La garde royale, sûrement,_ expliqua Natsu en détournant les yeux.

- _Comment ?! Mais…_

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait tendance à oublier que Fairy Tail avait officiellement enlevé la princesse et qu'ils devaient tous être recherchés activement.

- _Ne… Ne devrait-on pas rester avec la guilde pour les aider ?_

Les deux mages se regardèrent, étonnés. Grey fini par s'accroupir auprès d'elle, un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

- _Ne serait-ce pas plutôt une nouvelle façon de nous fausser compagnie ?_

_-__Absolument pas !_ s'exclama la blonde en rougissant de colère. _Je m'inquiète, c'est tout._

_-__T'en fais pas,_ continua Grey. _Ils sont assez forts pour se défendre. Et de plus, la garde n'a aucun moyen de savoir que tu es là. Ca doit être une patrouille de routine. Allez debout !_

Il lui prit la main pour la forcer à se relever, et Natsu sentit une envie grandissante de frapper son meilleur ennemi. Plus que d'habitude du moins. Il se força à respirer calmement et commença à avancer dans les tunnels.

- _On n'attend pas Happy ?_ demanda soudainement la jeune femme.

- _Non,_ répondit Nastu s'en s'arrêter. _Les trois Exceed ont des ordres précis pour ce genre de situation. Ils sont petits, ils seront plus discret sans nous. Et maintenant, bougez-vous ! Les tunnels sont longs._

Sa voix était dure et cassante. Lucy interrogea Grey du regard, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Lucy parti à la suite de Natsu, tenant toujours la main fraîche du mage de glace. Elle se sentait plus en sécurité avec ce simple contact physique.

Les tunnels étaient étroits, ils étaient obligés d'avancer un par un, Natsu ouvrant la voix et Grey la fermant. Les deux garçons devaient se courber légèrement pour ne pas toucher le plafond. La pierre était froide et même s'il n'y avait aucun courant d'air, Lucy grelotait. Même la présence chaude de Natsu ne suffisait pas à la réchauffer. C'est pourquoi elle se demanda également si elle ne tremblait pas de peur. Ils marchèrent longtemps sans jamais décrocher un seul mot. Leur rythme était rapide, si bien que lorsque Natsu s'arrêta soudainement, Lucy n'eut pas le temps de réagir et frappa le dos du jeune homme devant lui. Grey eut la même réaction et se cogna contre Lucy. Il se mit à râler et Natsu se retourna vers eux.

- _Il y a deux chemins. Je ne sais pas lequel on doit prendre,_ s'expliqua le rose.

- _Pour s'éloigner, il faut aller à gauche, _répondit Grey.

- _Mais… Vous avez pas besoin de vous tenir la main, non plus ! Elle ne va pas se perdre !_ cria-t-il plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

En même temps que ces mots, il arracha le bras de Lucy à l'étreinte de Grey. Cette dernière se retrouva soudainement bien proche d'un torse musclé et dénudé. Très proche. Trop proche. Son visage prit une jolie couleur tomate et elle n'eut bientôt plus froid. Gênée jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, elle le repoussa sèchement. Ce fut au tour de Natsu d'être véxé et repris la route. Grey, quant à lui, observait ses deux amis avec beaucoup d'attention. Un sourire narquois naquit sur son visage, et il rigola intérieurement de l'attitude de la princesse anciennement orgueilleuse et vaniteuse. En pouffant silencieusement, il partit à la suite du chasseur de dragon, indubitablement amoureux.

Lucy avait totalement perdu la notion du temps, mais ses jambes commençaient à lui faire mal. Le sol n'était pas régulier et avec la faible luminosité, elle s'était déjà tordue les chevilles plusieurs fois. Alors qu'elle marchait encore une fois sur une pierre plus haute que le sol, ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle tomba à quatre pattes, en s'écorchant les paumes et les genoux.

- _Lucy ? Tout va bien ?_ s'inquiéta le brun. _Natsu ! Attends-nous. Lucy vient de se casser la figure._

Comme il s'y attendait, Natsu revint sur ses pas un peu trop rapidement, l'air inquiet.

- _Lucy ! Est-ce que ça va ?_

A l'entente de son prénom, les nerfs de la princesse lâchèrent et elle éclata en sanglot. C'était de sa faute si la garde de son père menaçait ses nouveaux amis. C'était entièrement de sa faute ! Bon, peut être que les deux zigotos qui l'avaient enlevée étaient un peu fautifs… Mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ce sentiment de culpabilité de grandir en elle.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent complètement perdus. Ils étaient déjà très mauvais pour parler aux femmes, mais ils atteignaient des sommets d'incompétence quand il fallait les consoler.

- _Euh…_ tenta Natsu.

- _Je pleure pas !_ cria la blonde entre deux sanglots. _Je pleure pas !_

A ces mots, elle s'assit sur les genoux et s'essuya les yeux et les joues comme une petite fille. Elle respira un bon coup et s'appliqua à sourire à ses deux compagnons pour les rassurer.

- _Allons-y. Je commence à étouffer._

Une fois de plus, ils reprirent leur progression dans un silence, entrecoupé par les hoquets-après-pleur de la jeune femme.

oO0Oo

Ils sortirent finalement à l'air libre et Lucy prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle commençait à se sentir oppressé dans ces tunnels. Le soleil était bas dans le ciel, preuve qu'ils étaient restés enfermé de longues heures sous la terre. Elle se tourna vers les deux mages qui semblaient ramasser du bois.

- _ Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_

_- On attend Happy, Carla et Lily_, dit Natsu.

- _ On attend surtout la permission du maître pour revenir à la guilde,_ précisa Grey, en soupirant.

- _ Commence pas à me faire chier, le glaçon !_ s'énerva immédiatement Natsu.

- _ C'est pas de ma faute si t'oublie toujours la moitié des choses, l'allumette !_ continua le second.

Front contre front, ils étaient prêts à utiliser la magie, sous les yeux d'une Lucy amusée. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de se battre pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de ne s'envoyer ne serait-ce une seule attaque, un éclair bleu hurlant le nom de Natsu frappa ce dernier de plein fouet.

- _ NATSUUUUUU !_ hurla Happy en se cachant dans la poitrine de son ami.

- _ Happy ?! Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- C'est la guilde…_ annonça gravement une voix derrière eux.

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers Panthère Lily et Carla qui venait de parler. Cette dernière continua.

- _Tous les membres ont été fait prisonnier par la garde._

* * *

C'est presque la fin de mon histoire. Elle est beaucoup plus longue que prévue mais c'est pas plus mal ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Désolée pour le retard. Retour à l'université et reprise des cours...

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Contre-attaque**

Natsu poussa un hurlement de rage, des flammes ardentes s'échappant de sa bouche. Ses yeux avaient une expression folle que Lucy n'avait encore jamais vu et qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. Serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, il s'apprêtait à partir en courant jusqu'à ce que Grey l'arrête.

- _Natsu ! Attends ! Ne te précipite pas tête la première. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à un plan._

_-__Un plan ? Mon plan c'est « On va tous leur rétamer leurs sales gueules » !_ s'écria Natsu, hors de lui. _On n'a pas le temps de parler. Ils risquent de se faire exécuter !_

Le visage toujours glacial, Grey s'approcha du mage et lui asséna un magistral coup de poing sur le crâne.

- _Je le sais bien, tête de flamme. Mais on ne peut pas attaquer le palais royal à nous deux !_

_-__Bien sûr que si !_

_-__Et la princesse ? Tu en fais quoi ? On la laisse là, à nous attendre ?_

Natsu avait complètement effacé de son esprit la présence de la jeune blonde. D'ailleurs celle-ci n'écoutait pas la conversation, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait déjà assisté à des exécutions en tant que princesse héritière, mais à présent, elle voyait les visages de Levy, Elfman, Cana, Laxus… La petite Wendy… Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'ils allaient faire de Mirajane, qui avait trahi le royaume.

- _Ah oui…_, reprit Natsu. _C'est vrai… Ben on l'embarque et elle nous aide à les démonter !_

_-__Quel idiot ce garçon,_ soupira Carla. _Natsu ! Nous devons élaborer un plan. Tu connais le château, donc tu vas nous montrer ce que tu sais._

Elle s'approcha d'Happy et sortit une carte dans son sac. Lorsqu'elle la déplia, tout le monde fut très étonné de voir le plan du palais royal.

- _Où as-tu trouvé ça, Carla ?_ s'enquit Grey, assez impressionné.

- _J'ai récupéré des documents dans le bureau du maître, pour les étudier au cas où._

_-__Tu les as volés ?_ demanda innocemment Natsu.

- _BIEN SUR QUE NON !_ répondit-elle sur un ton si excédé que le groupe comprit que Natsu avait, pour une fois, vu juste.

Carla et les deux garçons se penchèrent sur le plan, et pendant que Natsu leur apprit tout ce qu'il arrivait à se souvenir de son court séjour dans les prisons, Lucy s'était assise par terre un peu plus loin. Les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, elle se tenait la tête entre les mains et réfléchissait. Elle avait reçu quelques cours de tactique militaire, mais étant plus intéressée par les coutumes et la mode du pays voisin, elle avait refusé de continué plus longtemps. Et maintenant elle s'en mordait les doigts. Elle ne vit pas le petit chat s'approcher.

- _Tout va bien, Princesse ?_

_-__Lily !?_ s'étonna-t-elle.

Il est vrai qu'il était le seul à l'appeler encore par son titre, les autres membres ayant pris l'habitude de son prénom. Le chat l'observait apparemment très inquiet. Il était tellement adorable que Lucy avait du mal à les croire quand on lui avait dit que c'était un immense guerrier.

Un immense guerrier…

Une princesse héritière…

Son regard tomba sur la clé du Zodiaque et un léger sourire naquit sur son visage. Ca pouvait peut être le faire…

- _Lily. Est-ce que tu saurais me raccompagner au château ?_

_-__Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ne pas y aller avec eux ?_

_-__Non ! Moi, toute seule !_

_-__Euh… Oui, je pense…,_ répondit l'exceed pas très rassuré.

Parfait ! Il fallait maintenant se débarrasser des gêneurs…

oO0Oo

Trop concentré sur leur élaboration de plan, le quatuor ne remarqua l'éclair lumineux indiquant l'ouverture d'une porte céleste. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus les salutations de la Vierge, ni les ordres qu'on lui donnait.

Puis, Grey s'étala sur la carte précédé d'un bruit sourd. Les trois autres encore conscient levèrent le visage vers leur assaillant et furent estomaqués de voir l'esprit aux cheveux roses. Pendant que cette dernière attrapait Carla et Happy par la queue, Natsu se tourna vers Lucy qui observait la scène, le visage fermé.

- _Luce…_, tenta-t-il.

La jeune femme tressailli à l'entente de son surnom et n'eut qu'une envie : foncer se blottir dans ses bras. Mais elle était une princesse, et une princesse doit rester ferme en tant de guerre.

Virgo avait ligoté les deux exceeds et les avaient accrochés à un arbre. Carla braillait son mécontentement, tandis qu'Happy était tout contente de se retrouver aussi proche de la petite chatte blanche. En un éclair, l'esprit s'était retrouvé derrière le dernier mage et lui asséna un magistral coup sur la nuque. Tout comme Grey, il s'effondra inconscient. Toute l'action s'était déroulée en quelques secondes, et la surprise l'avait empêché de réagir d'une quelconque manière.

- _Princesse ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _brailla Panthère Lily

Lucy ne répondit pas et s'approcha de Grey. Elle le retourna et le tira sous le couvert des arbres. Elle fit la même chose pour Natsu. De cette manière, ils étaient un minimum protégés. Elle s'accroupit auprès du mage de feu et repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui étaient tombées devant ses yeux.

- J_e suis désolée, mais je vais régler cette histoire moi-même. Il n'est pas question que vous vous fassiez tuer par ma faute,_ soupira-t-elle.

Sous les yeux ébahis des exceeds, elle se pencha lentement vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa main resta sur sa joue même après qu'elle se soit redressée. Les trois chats n'osaient pas dire un mot, comprenant de mieux en mieux ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- _Allons-y, Lily ! Conduis moi à la guilde je te pris. Et après nous irons au château._

oO0Oo

Si Lucy avait commencé par courir, Lily fini par la transporter, sa queue autour de sa taille. Le retour vers la guilde se fit bien plus rapide que l'allée. Lily volait très vite et Lucy n'avait pas le temps de se repérer. Ils étaient partis depuis à peu près deux heures lorsque le paysage lui sembla enfin familier. Puis, Panthère Lily s'arrêta soudainement. Lucy regarda devant elle se qui semblait horrifier à ce point son compagnon. Sans un mot, il la laissa tomber sur le sol et s'envola tout droit vers la guilde.

La guilde qui avait été entièrement détruite. De la fumée sortait encore des décombres, signe que la bataille avait eu lieu récemment. Le toit, à présent sur le sol, était percé d'un gigantesque trou tous les murs de pierre s'étaient effondrés. Si le bâtiment était en petit morceau, il n'y avait pas de trace des membres de la guilde. Pas de trace non plus de leurs assaillants. Happy voletait autour de leur ancienne maison, toujours en larme lorsqu'un filet s'abattit sur sa tête, le clouant au sol.

- - _Lily !_ hurla la princesse.

D'un coup d'épée, il trancha le filet et se redressa. Lucy, pendant quelques secondes, crut le voir grandir lorsque des cordes sortirent des buissons aux alentours, enserrant ses bras, ses jambes, son cou… Lucy paniquait face à cette vision de son ami entravé elle se sentait inutile jusqu'à ce que la clé dans sa poche ne se rappelle à son beau souvenir. Elle réitéra les mêmes mouvements qu'elle avait pratiqué des dizaines de fois et rapidement Virgo apparut dans une révérence.

- - _Bonjour maîtresse. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

_-__- __Va aider Lily ! Fais vite !_

Sans un mot de plus, Virgo disparut sous terre. Quelques secondes plus tard, des hommes s'envolèrent des buissons pour aller s'écraser au pied des ruines fumantes. Lily se libéra facilement après ça, et participa à l'œuvre de Virgo. L'esprit continuait son travail, débusquant les agresseurs tour à tour. Un homme avec de longs cheveux verts suivit la même trajectoire et la princesse eut un sursaut en le reconnaissant.

- - _Fried ? Mais… Virgo ! Lily ! Arrêtez tout. Je connais ces gens !_

- - _Oui maîtresse,_ répondit l'esprit en se plaçant derrière la-dîtes maîtresse.

Lucy courut vers le chef de sa garde personnelle et l'aida à reprendre ses esprits.

- - _Princesse Lucy !_ hurla une voix féminine derrière elle.

Elle sentit une paire de bras la soulever du sol, une paire de seins s'écraser dans son dos et des larmes couler dans son cou.

- - _Evergreen ? Tu es là également ? Mais… que faîtes-vous ici ?_

- - _Quelle question !_ rétorqua Bixrow de sa voix sarcastique._ Nous sommes là pour vous délivrer de cette guilde de mages. Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est que ces vêtements indécents ?_

_-__- __Vous !? C'est vous qui avez détruit Fairy Tail ?!_ déclara à voix basse l'exceed noir.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le groupe de soldat royaux, Lucy eu un frisson dans le dos. Le petit exceed qui était d'ordinaire si mignon venait de se transformer en un gigantesque félin de plus de deux mètres de haut. Son épée également s'était allongée, proportionnellement à la taille de son maître. Ses ailes étaient à présent immenses et ses muscles saillaient de toute part.

- _Un redoutable guerrier…_, murmura Lucy pour elle-même.

Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur meurtrière. Il leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête, et observa tous les soldats aux alentours. Dans un hurlement de rage, il s'élança. D'un coup de coude, Lucy se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Evergreen et se précipita vers son compagnon. Elle le percuta de plein fouet, sous les yeux étonnés de tous les soldats. Elle s'accrocha à sa taille, le suppliant de se calmer. Entendant sa voix et refusant de blesser une princesse et une amie, il baissa son épée, mais son regard resta haineux.

- - _Lily. S'il te plait, ça ne va pas arranger les choses si tu te bas contre un bataillon royal entier._

_-__- __Ils ont détruit ma guilde, Lucy. Ils ont tué tous mes amis._

Oublié le statu de la jeune femme, oublié le but de sa guilde… Il avait tout oublié, sauf son envie de vengeance. Mais Lucy continuait de le serrer dans ses bras, tentant de lui faire entendre raison à voix basse.

- _- __Il n'y a pas une seule goutte de sang, Lily. Et tu ne penses pas que le maître, Erza ou n'importe quel chasseur de dragon aurait pu venir à bout de n'importe qui. Laissons-les-nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé._

Elle le sentit se détendre dans ses bras, et de sa bouche sortit un minuscule « D'accord ». Dans un nuage de fumée, il reprit la taille qu'elle connaissait. Le gardant contre elle, elle s'approcha du groupe de personnes qui était venu la délivrer au départ.

- - _Altesse… Que faîtes-vous main dans la main avec cet homme ? Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un mage._

_-__- __Je sais, Fried. Et d'ailleurs, j'en suis moi-même une._

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle renvoya Virgo dans son monde stellaire. Les personnes présentes eurent un mouvement de recul, mais Lucy n'en tint pas compte. Elle s'assit sur le sol, dans la terre, entrainant avec elle son ami.

- _Maintenant, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je suis partie. _

Et tour à tour, les trois soldats racontèrent à la jeune princesse ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la remise de l'ultimatum par cette traitresse de Mirajane. Le roi avait catégoriquement refusé de se plier à la volonté des mages-kidnappeurs à la surprise de toute la cours. Il n'avait donné aucun ordre pour se porter au secours de sa propre fille. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était morte à présent. Jusqu'à ce que des mages de la guilde Saber Tooth viennent les trouver pour leur indiquer quelle guilde était responsable et où se trouvait leur quartier général.

- _Quels enfoirés, ces Saber Tooth,_ ragea Lily en serrant les dents.

- _Dès que nous avons eu l'information, le roi nous a envoyé ici, continua Fried sans tenir compte du mage. Quelques membres de la guilde se sont battus férocement…_

Tous les soldats frissonnèrent d'effroi au souvenir de cette mage qui changeait d'armure et d'arme en un claquement de doigt.

- _Je l'avoue, ils prenaient l'avantage… Et tout d'un coup, un tout petit monsieur s'est approché avec un drapeau blanc, et ils se sont rendus._

_-__Vous mentez…_, déclara foidement Lily. _Jamais le maître n'aurait accepté de se rendre. Comme vous dites, nous avions largement l'avantage. Alors si vous voulez raconter une histoire, racontez la bien au moins !_

Piqué au vif, Fried se leva à son tour.

- _Je t'interdis de m'insulter, petit chat. La princesse m'a demandée de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé, et jamais je n'oserais changer quoi que ce soit à la vérité._

_-__Je voudrais vous faire remarquer que le chat vous aurez tué jusqu'au dernier si la princesse n'était pas intervenue…_

Les deux hommes, rouge de colère, se tenaient à présent front contre front, s'affrontant du regard. Si Fried ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler, la voix de Lily était calme et froide, opposé à son comportement un peu plus tôt. Lucy bouillonnait à côté d'eux. Ce n'était pas le moment de se bagarrer. Alors qu'elle allait les réprimander, Lily baissa la tête en soupirant.

- _… Mais je vous crois. Si le maître s'est rendu, c'est parce qu'il veut faire ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour la guilde, et qu'il espère que le roi sera plus clément envers les guildes._

De loin Lucy acquiesça. En effet, elle en était venue à la même conclusion. Elle se releva, épousseta sa jupe, redressa sa couronne.

- _Fried ! Bixrow ! Evergreen ! Nous rentrons à la maison._

Elle s'avança au milieu des soldats, royale. La tête haute et à grandes enjambées, on ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminée.

- _Et pour la guilde, Lucy ?!_ demanda Panthère Lily, de plus en plus inquiet.

- _Je ne suis pas princesse héritière pour rien. Demain, Fairy Tail sera libre. Libre d'exercer la magie._

Tous les gens présents la regardèrent marcher avec des yeux ronds… Qui était cette jeune femme forte et sure d'elle ? Lily, lui, sourit de toutes ses dents et s'élança pour se mettre à son niveau. La petite fille capricieuse avait bien changé depuis son arrivé. Alors qu'il y a quelques semaines, on lui aurait volontiers donné des baffes, à présent, elle était si déterminée, si sure d'elle, qu'on l'aurait suivi au bout du monde.


	16. Chapter 16

Oulala... Je crois que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de suite... Well, pour me justifier... mes cours d'économie ressemblent beaucoup plus à des cours de philo, donc deux fois plus de temps pour arriver à tout piger...

Enfin bref, voila la suite, une longue suite d'ailleurs ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Libération**

Tous les mages de Fairy Tail avaient été rassemblé dans la salle du trône. Ils étaient à genoux, les mains enchainées douloureusement dans leur dos. Les gardes qui les encerclaient savaient parfaitement que ce n'est pas quelques chaines en acier trempé qui allait arrêter la magie. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils avaient l'ordre de réagir au moindre mouvement qui leur semblait agressif. Makarov était face au roi, tandis que Mirajane était enchaînée seule, à l'opposé de tous les membres de la guilde. Deux soldats avaient posé leurs lames sur sa nuque. Son regard terrifié ne quittait pas les deux hommes de sa vie. Le maître tentait vainement de négocier avec le souverain.

- _Nous n'avons jamais voulu faire de mal à votre fille, simplement vous faire changer d'avis._

_-__Ne pas lui faire de mal ? Vous l'avez fait tomber de son balcon le jour de ses fiançailles._

Le roi était calme mais son ton froid était encore plus terrifiant. Autour de lui se tenaient le général Guildarts et le prince Sting qui, depuis l'enlèvement de la princesse sous son nez, passait ses journées à bouder. Après tout, on l'avait empêché de faire sa déclaration et ce petit mage rose l'avait ridiculisé.

- _Il s'agissait d'un accident…,_ se justifia Makarov s'en vraiment y croire lui-même.

- _Je ne veux pas le savoir. Ce que je veux c'est mon héritière. Vous allez donc me dire où elle se trouve._

_-__Je vous l'ai dit. Il y a des souterrains en partant de la guilde. Libérez l'un des nôtres pour aller la chercher._

_-__Que je vous libère ? Est-ce que tu me prends pour un idiot vieillard ? Si j'en libère un, il se précipitera pour vous secourir grâce à sa magie. Si tu ne me donnes pas la localisation sur le champs, cette traitresse sera la première à payer !_

La pression sur le cou de Mirajane se fit plus forte et cette fois elle eut réellement peur. De l'autre côté de la salle, Laxus sentit une colère sourde monter en lui, tandis que pour Elfman il s'agissait plutôt des larmes.

- _Majesté !_ s'exclame le maître inquiet. _Je vous conjure d'attendre. Elle devrait être bientôt de retour, elle se trouve en ce moment avec deux de nos membres…_

_-__Je ne suis malheureusement pas très patient._

Il fit un signe de tête et les deux soldats levèrent leurs armes pour les rabattre ensuite sur le cou de la blanche. Voyant ça, Laxus ne se retint plus et fit exploser ses chaînes.

Mais les soldats n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que les grandes portes s'ouvrirent avec un immense fracas immense et un fauve noir armé d'une épée impressionnante apparut en rugissant.

Le roi de Fiore se redressa, furieux. D'un mouvement de main, il envoya une dizaine de soldats qui se firent balayer en quelques secondes.

- _Panther Lily !_ s'écria le maître. _Où est la princesse ?_

_-__Je suis là !_

Sous les murmures de la foule, la princesse apparut calmement. Son visage était serein et elle débordait de confiance. Elle s'avança au milieu de la salle et posa une main sur Lily pour lui intimer l'ordre de se calmer. Ce dernier raccrocha son épée dans son dos mais retroussa les babines pour montrer à tous ses monstrueuses canines.

- _Lucy ? Mais… Que… Qu'est-ce que… Enfin…_

Lucy se délecta du trouble de son père. Ca n'arrivait pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait le surprendre.

- _Bonjour père. Je suis là pour vous demander de libérer les mages de Fairy Tail et d'abolir la loi sur l'illégalité de la magie._

_-__Mais… QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE TENUE INCONVENANTE ?! ALLEZ VOUS CHANGER IMMEDIATEMENT !_

Pardon ?! Elle venait de lui parler de changer le monde et lui, lui parlait de… Sa tenue ?! Derrière elle Lily se boucha les oreilles. Elle venait de serrer les poings, son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge et il avait passé assez de temps avec elle pour savoir ce qui allait suivre. D'ailleurs, les autres mages s'apitoyaient sur leur sort : leurs mains étaient entravées et ils n'avaient donc aucune protection.

- _Ma tenue ?! Mais de quoi vous me parlez de ma tenue ? Je suis entrain de vous dire que je veux que vous libériez les mages et vous me parlez de chiffon ?! Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux ou vous ne m'écoutez pas ?! Je ne sais pas quelle réponse m'incommoderait le plus. En tout cas je le répète encore une fois : LIBEREZ FAIRY TAIL !_

Comme pour accentuer ses propose, une explosion retentit au-dessus d'eux. Alors que tout le monde levait les yeux vers le bruit, une chose atterrit aux pieds de la jeune princesse. Natsu se redressa de toute sa hauteur, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux. Il fixa haineusement le roi, puis se tourna subitement vers Lucy.

Il l'attrapa par le t-shirt et la souleva légèrement du sol. Lucy l'avait déjà vu en colère, mais c'était la première fois que cette colère était dirigée contre elle.

- _Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, tu m'expliques ? Tu es complètement dingue d'avoir fait ça ! Parce que tu crois que tu nous aides en faisant ce genre de bêtises ?! Tu es inconsciente, je ne te savais pas aussi idiote. Tu pensais réellement arriver à les délivrer à toi toute seule ?_

Si Lucy sentit d'abord son cœur se briser sous ses cris, elle se reprit rapidement et le frappa de son poing de toutes ses forces. Physiquement, il n'y eu pas beaucoup d'effet. Natsu la reposa seulement sur le sol, mais il ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce genre de réaction, qu'il avait perdu toute superbe et la fixait avec effarement.

- _Je m'en sortais très bien avant que tu débarques avec tes gros sabots. Alors maintenant, tu te mets sur le côté et tu te TAIS ! Lily, empêche-le de dire quoi que se soit. Bon, sinon, très chère père où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, la libération de Fairy Tail… Et bien ? J'attends !_

Toute l'assemblée observait la princesse en furie. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'elle avait une si grande puissance vocale ? Si le roi fut impressionné par son héritière, il ne le montra pas. Après tout, elle lui demandait d'accomplir quelque chose qu'il considérait comme une aberration. Il reprit son masque calme et froid qui avait disparu quelques instants avec l'apparition de ce mage (il s'en occuperait plus tard) et s'adressa à la jeune femme avec une voix monotone.

- _Ce que vous me demandez est tout à fait impensable. La loi est faite pour être respectée, et ce ne sont pas vos mots qui vont me faire changer d'avis. Ces hors-la-loi seront exécutés aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Rappelez-vous que vous n'êtes pas encore reine, seulement mon héritière pour le moment. Alors comportez vous en tant que telle et allez enfiler une autre tenue._

Cette fois, elle bouillonnait. Encore à parler de vêtements ? Et bien, il allait en avoir des vêtements, ce vieux crouton ! D'un geste vif, elle sorti sa clé d'or de sa poche et avant que Panther Natsu ai pu l'en empêcher, elle tendit sa main devant elle, comme elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois, et la tourna. Virgo se matérialisa devant eux, en une légère révérence.

- _Que puis-je pour vous, maîtresse ?_

_-__Ma tenue ne plait guère à la cours. Je voudrais une nouvelle robe, je te prie._

Malgré sa surprise, Mirajane tiqua à la formule de politesse employée par la princesse. Décidemment, elle avait bien changé.

Virgo, quant à elle, avait fait apparaître la plus belle robe qu'on ait pu voir. En quelques secondes, Lucy se retrouva parée d'une robe en soie rose pale. De la dentelle bordée le décolleté et les larges manches, tandis qu'un jupon blanc s'évasait autour de ses pieds en une traine brillante. Le diadème familial éblouissait, comme ci le soleil soutenait la cause de la jeune femme.

Encore une fois, toute la cours était bouche bée, mais les murmures se firent entendre rapidement. Même les prisonniers avaient leurs mâchoires sur le sol. Elle avait réellement invoqué un esprit devant toute la cours ? C'était de l'inconscience ou bien de la bravoure. Erza ne savait pas quoi penser. Seul Natsu, qui ne voulait plus réfléchir, pris le temps d'apprécier la merveille, la tête penchée sur le côté. C'était parfait. Elle était parfaite. … La robe évidemment !

Profitant de la confusion, il fut également le seul à remarquer Grey et Happy entrer par le trou dans le plafond et se diriger vers leurs amis pour les libérer. Il reporta ensuite son attention aux paroles échangées. La voix de la princesse était calme et sure d'elle.

- _J'espère que cette robe vous convient, Père. A présent que je suis habillée, j'aimerais que nous reparlions de cette histoire de magie. Je ne suis peut être que votre héritière, mais il est hors de question que je reprenne les rennes d'un royaume en proie à une guerre civile. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis également mage depuis peu. Qu'allez-vous faire ? M'exécuter également. Le royaume serait livré à lui-même car je crains que vous ne soyez plus en mesure de… Comment dire ça avec élégance ? De procréer_.

Le silence accueillit son discours. Le roi avait glissé de son trône et était à présent assis par terre. Il regardait sa fille sans un mot, terrorisé. Cette dernière soupira et s'approcha de lui. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui souffla quelques mots.

- _Si vous n'aviez pas bannis la magie, ma mère serait encore parmi nous. Sachez qu'à présent je vous tiens entièrement responsable de sa mort…_

Sa voix était tranchante comme un rasoir, et encore une fois, le roi ne put sortir un son. La mage céleste se redressa tout en prenant la couronne en or sur la tête de son père, et la posa sur la sienne.

- _En tant que votre future reine, je proclame officiellement la fin de l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie. Les personnes accusées de pratiques magiques seront libérées avant le coucher du soleil. A partir de demain, tous les messagers seront envoyés à travers le pays pour répandre la nouvelle et recenser tous les mages. La magie peut être certes utilisée à bon escient mais nous devons être prudents pendant une première période. Les mages volontaires seront également accueillis au château afin d'enseigner la magie aux soldats qui le voudront._

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la salle toujours silencieuse. Elle toisa d'un regard dur et impérial tous les ministres de son père, attendant qu'ils acceptent sa décision.

Le temps devenait un peu long…

Soudain elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et quand elle se retourna, vit Guildarts. Lui aussi fixait les conseillers la main sur l'épaule de la princesse signifiait qu'il soutenait son choix. Le général avait beaucoup d'influence. Comme un même homme, les soldats lâchèrent leurs armes et se mirent à genoux. Ensuite, progressivement, les membres du conseil royal se mirent dans la même position.

A l'inverse, les mages de Fairy Tail se redressèrent, libérés de leurs entraves grâce à Grey qui avait tellement gelé l'acier qu'il s'était cassé comme du verre. Si la majorité observait la princesse encore abasourdis par la récente annonce, deux d'entre eux se précipitèrent vers la mage blanche : Elfman et Laxus. Lucy jubilait ! Elle avait fait plier le conseil, elle allait changer la face du monde. Et tous ces gens vaniteux et hautains la regardaient finalement avec respect. Elle vit cette même lueur dans le regard de Makarov qui lui adressa un signe de tête.

Lucy descendit les quelques marches qui menait jusqu'au trône et laissa tomber la couronne de son père sur ses genoux.

- _Je ne veux pas encore gouverner, je suis trop jeune pour ça. Par contre, c'est moi qui m'occuperais de tout ce qui concerne la magie._

Elle s'éloigna sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, voulant rejoindre ses amis de la guilde. Elle aurait voulu courir jusque dans leurs bras, mais ça aurait brisé sa nouvelle image. Alors elle se contenta de marcher calmement. Son regard croisa celui de Natsu. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la tête penchée sur le côté et un immense sourire sur le visage, elle crut lire de la fierté dans ses yeux. Et son cœur loupa un battement.

- _Une dernière chose, Père,_ ajouta-t-elle sans se retourner._ J'ai finalement choisi celui que j'épouserais._

Elle vit clairement le regard de Natsu s'assombrir, mais elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

- _J'épouserais Natsu, chasseur de dragon et mage de Fairy Tail !_

Natsu devint plus rouge qu'une écrevisse, tandis qu'un bruit sourd retentit derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Sting qui venait de s'évanouir. Tiens, elle l'avait complètement oublié celui-ci.

- _Oh putain ! L'allumette va devenir roi ! Tout le monde, fuyez le pays !_

_-__J'vais te tuer le glaçon !_

Et pour cacher son immense gêne, Natsu se mit à la poursuite de Grey dans tout le palais.

* * *

Et voila ! Je crois que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... J'espère que je ne le posterais pas trop tard.

Ah, et avant de partit, bonne chance pour ceux qui reprennent les cours demain !


	17. Chapter 17

J'ai finalement réussi à échapper à un ènième week end de beuverie pour finalement terminer le dernier chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Avenir**

Trois mois avaient passé depuis la proclamation de la légalité de la magie. Et ces trois mois avaient vu d'incroyables changements. Mirajane avait décidé de vivre au château afin d'aider la princesse dans sa tâche de régulation de la magie. Si bien que Laxus l'avait suivie et avait décidé d'enseigner la magie aux officiers supérieurs. A présent, Fried, Evergreen et Bixrow le traquaient partout où il allait, en admiration total. Guildarts s'était avéré être extrêmement doué et rivalisait avec Erza qui venait de temps en temps l'affronter pour le plaisir. Gajeel et Levy travaillaient ensemble afin de fabriquer des armes magiques pour les soldats qui ne voulaient pas apprendre la magie. Wendy vivait à présent son rêve d'être princesse au palais, et s'entendait parfaitement bien avec le fils du duc Macao, Roméo. Le maître Makarov supervisait les opérations de recensement dans tout le pays. Et c'était une tâche ardue. Elfman enseignait la magie et l'art d'être un homme aux enfants de tout âge, filles ou garçons. Le prince Sting s'était remis de l'affront public que Lucy avait causé en lui préférant un petit mage aux cheveux roses, et faisait à présent la cours à une Cana tout à fait alcoolisée et insensible à ses flatteries. Sur ordre de la princesse, depuis trois mois Grey était aux abords du royaume, dans un désert aride, pour trouver des objets magiques qui n'avaient pas l'air d'exister. Quant à Natsu…

Lucy flânait dans le jardin. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle avait pourtant une montagne de choses à faire. En effet, son père encore sous le choc ne faisait office plus que de symbole et c'était sa fille qui devait gérer les affaires du royaume. Elle était donc extrêmement occupée, mais pourtant elle s'ennuyait. Le temps où elle riait avec les membres de la guilde était révolu maintenant elle avait des res-pon-sa-bi-li-tés ! Elle qui s'était finalement et difficilement habituée aux tenues légères et courtes avait été contraintes de revenir aux robes longues et épaisses. Mais ce qui l'ennuyait le plus c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de son soi disant fiancé.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine et observa son reflet dans l'eau. Elle avait les yeux cernés et la peau sèche. Que dirait Natsu, et surtout Happy, s'il la voyait dans cet état. Comme tous les jours, elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

oO0Oo

Lucy était à son bureau et rédigeait le discours qui allait être placardé sur tous les murs du pays. Elle avait mal à la main mais tant que l'inspiration venait, elle continuait d'écrire. Après finalement deux heures, elle termina la version finale. Elle avait du regrouper les idées générales et ça lui fendait le cœur de ne pas pouvoir utiliser toutes ces tournures formidables et admirables qu'elle avait trouvée. Elle s'étira un bon coup. Le soleil commençait à descendre vers l'horizon.

- _Yo Luce !_

Encore une fois elle poussa un hurlement et balança un coussin dans la direction de la voix. Natsu se reçut l'oreiller en plein visage et tomba sur le lit princier.

_-__Natsu ?! Mais ça ne va pas de me faire une frayeur pareil ?_

Un garde tambourina à sa porte, demandant de ses nouvelles. Lorsqu'elle répondit que tout allait pour le mieux, le garde s'éloigna.

- _Ben quoi ? Je voulais te voir moi !_

_-__Mais comment es-tu rentré ? Et depuis quand es-tu là ?_

_-__Happy m'a amené par la fenêtre et je suis arrivée quand il n'y avait que cinq feuilles sur ton bureau._

Au vu de la cinquantaine de feuillets présent, il devait attendre depuis longtemps.

- _Je ne voulais pas te déranger,_ expliqua-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Comment rester en colère après cette bouille adorable ? Lucy espérait que ça ne serait pas un problème récurrent. Il se leva et la rejoignit au centre de la pièce.

- _Tu sais, quand on t'a enlevé, personne n'espérait tout ce que tu as accompli. Je veux dire… Tu as tellement changé en quelques jours !_

_-__En bien ou en mal ?_ demanda-t-elle, à la recherche de compliments.

- _T'es bête ou quoi ?_ s'exclama le mage.

Lucy tiqua. Bête ? C'est comme ça qu'il parlait à une princesse lui ? Décidemment, il n'était pas doué avec les mots.

- T_u es devenue mage à ton tour et maintenant tu nous rends notre liberté à tous. Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu as accomplis ? Tu as changé notre destin à tous !_

Finalement, il lui arrivait parfois de choisir les bons mots.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent être des heures à la blonde. Alors qu'elle allait lui parler, Natsu rompit le contact visuel, les joues rouges, et en se grattant l'arrière du crane.

- _Bon, ben je t'ai dit ce que je voulais te dire… Donc… Je vais y aller…_

Lucy le regardait étonnée. C'est tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire ? Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée qu'elle se réveilla. Elle l'attrapa par son écharpe et le tira en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par terre.

- _Moi j'ai pas fini de te parler, alors tu bouges pas._

_-__Aye_, répondit-il un tout petit peu terrifié.

Elle se mit à genoux à ses côtés, tout en cherchant ses mots, le visage de plus en plus rouge, triturant ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

- _A propos de ce que j'ai dit dans la salle du trône… A propos de mariage…_

_-__Je t'arrête,_ la coupa-t-il. _Grey m'a tout expliqué, ne t'en fais pas._

- _Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a expliqué ?_

_-__Ben oui. Comme quoi tu voulais faire une sortie fracassante, mettre une dernière gifle à ton père, donc tu as dit que tu allais m'épouser moi. Un mage. Je suis sur que ça l'a tellement choqué qu'il ne bougera plus pendant les six prochains mois._

Natsu tentait un trait d'humour, mais il ne pouvait pas regarder la princesse. Alors il tourna la tête pour éviter son regard. Lucy quant à elle bouillonnait. Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait ce mage de glace ? Si elle lui mettait la main dessus, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Et cet idiot rose qui croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait… Elle attrapa son visage d'une main et le força à la regarder. Et elle l'embrassa. Elle voulait que le baiser soit violent pour lui montrer qu'elle était en colère. Mais elle sentit tous ses sentiments disparaitre pour ne laisser place qu'à l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Quand elle se redressa, elle garda sa main sur la joue rose du jeune homme.

- _T'es bête ou quoi,_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu moins douce. _Je pensais que tu me connaissais assez bien pour savoir que je ne dis jamais ce que je ne pense pas._

_-__Alors… Pourquoi…_

_-__Tout simplement parce que je t'aime. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, et que c'est contraire à la tradition. Et je ne veux pas me marier tout de suite évidemment. Mais je veux… non, j'aimerais que ce soit avec toi. C'est ce que je voulais te dire. J'ai annoncé ça sans même t'en parler, donc si tu ne veux pas, on ne se mariera pas…_

Sa voix se brisa. Il y a quelques semaines, elle l'aurait enfermé dans un placard à balais jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Mais aujourd'hui, elle attendait sa réponse avec une grande anxiété. Ce fut à son tour de ne pas pouvoir soutenir son regard. Elle détourna les yeux, tout en laissant sa main sur la joue, et repris la parole.

- _Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout réussir. Et puis tu ne me considères pas comme une princesse. Tu agis normalement, tu te fâches, tu m'embêtes…_

_-__Tous les autres de la guilde aussi,_ ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Natsu.

- _Peut être, mais tu es le seul à qui j'en donne l'autorisation… Et puis zut !_ s'énerva-t-elle en se redressant. _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifie. Je t'aime, un point c'est tout ! Et si t'es pas content, c'est pareil._

Elle alla s'appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder le coucher de soleil, légèrement vexée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Natsu la rejoignit en silence et lui prit la main. Sans dire un mot, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. C'était un baiser étonnement léger, comme une caresse, et Lucy resta un peu sur sa faim.

- _Nous devons reconstruire la guilde. Nous partons ce soir,_ souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Il la serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Et il disparut.

Lucy resta plantée à côté de la fenêtre. Il était parti si vite qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de rien faire. Elle était totalement perdue… C'était quoi cette réponse ?!

oO0Oo

Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui. Même les membres de la guilde refusaient de lui en donner des nouvelles. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de l'attendre… Elle soupira une énième fois… Elle avait beau dire ça, elle l'attendrait encore longtemps. Entendant la voix de Mirajane au loin, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans l'eau avant de se lever pour repartir vers le château.

Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas trainant, une ombre au-dessus d'elle s'agrandissait à vue d'œil. Elle n'eut pas le temps de vérifier ce qui arrivait droit vers elle, qu'une masse s'abattit sur la princesse. Les gardes s'élancèrent lorsqu'ils la virent rouler sur une pente douce.

Légèrement assommée, Lucy ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle reposa sa tête contre le torse sous elle, en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Finalement, elle sentit une main lui secouer l'épaule et quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix et se redressa, posant une main de chaque côté de la tête rose.

- _NATSU !_

_-__Yo Luce ! Comment tu vas ?_

_-__Ca pourrait aller mieux… Mais et toi ?_ demanda-t-elle, trop étonnée pour s'énerver.

- _Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié un truc._

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il allongea le cou pour aller lui voler un baiser.

- _Je t'aime Luce. Et je veux bien me marier avec toi._

Encore sous le choc, le visage de Lucy mit du temps à afficher le bonheur total qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux pétillèrent et son sourire se fit plus éclatant que jamais. Ouvrant et refermant la bouche mais sans en sortir un son, elle détaillait son visage de peur qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Natsu, n'étant pas patient de nature, passa une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et une autre sur sa taille, et fit en sorte de la rapprocher de lui le plus possible. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement sous les regards gênés des gardes qui s'empressèrent de détourner les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Lucy ne put s'empêcher.

- _Tu as mis trois mois pour me dire-_

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer sa phrase et la tira encore une fois vers lui. Lucy souriait contre ses lèvres. Comme il lui avait manqué… ! Elle le repoussa en posant ses mains sur son torse.

- _Tu sais que c'est un crime d'embrasser une- Kya !_

Natsu venait de la retourner afin de se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, toujours allongés dans l'herbe. De cette façon, elle ne pourrait plus le repousser pour l'enguirlander.

- _Tais-toi ! _dit-il en essayant d'être menaçant, avant de l'entrainer dans un autre baiser amoureux.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et passa ses bras autour de son coup. Elle se sentait à présent pleine d'énergie.

Ils auraient pu rester des heures dans cette position, allongés dans l'herbe. Malheureusement, quelqu'un n'était pas de cet avis. Une boule de poil bleue volante vint les percuter de plein fouet.

- _LUCY ! Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi…_, pleura Happy avant de l'observer sous toutes les coutures. _T'as une sale tête dis donc. On dirait une soricière. Et tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids depuis qu'on est parti ? Natsu, si tu ne la surveille pas, tu vas être amoureux d'une sorcière à tête de poux et corps de baleine !_

Mirajane, les bras chargés de dossiers à traiter, observait la scène avec attendrissement : la princesse Lucy courrait après un matou volant tandis que leur futur roi se bidonnait dans l'herbe. L'avenir du royaume semblait prometteur de beaucoup de surprises.

* * *

Et voilaaaa. Une fin un peu fluffy, mais je m'en fiche ! On a besoin de fluff dans la vie !  
J'ai eu pas mal de souci pour écrire la fin. Je l'ai écrite une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'en être à peu près satisfaite.  
J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous lirez mes prochaines fanfics ^^  
Un merci tout particulier à **Taraimperatrice** que l'on peut reconnaitre à ses breeeeeeef interminables ; **MissCassy** qui m'a donné plein de conseils, en particulier pour le résumé ; **Lula's Lullaby** dont les commentaires et les blagues me faisaient souvent rire !

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fanfic et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
